Losing Breath
by blackfeather27
Summary: I'd been on the run my entire life from a boy that swore I was his, so when I lost my memories for 28 years, the first thing I did was thank Regina. But when I followed Henry through a portal to the one place I had been running from, the first thing I did was aim for Greg's head. Pan/OC
1. Greg is a Douche

**Disclaimer, I don't own the characters, apart from TALLEN and Ari :D**

Present Day, Storybrooke

I sighed, walking along the empty pier, enjoying the fresh air. I needed a break from the drama of the end of Storybrooke. Apparently Regina was going to sacrifice herself to save everyone, much to my surprise. I would've helped, but magic and I are strictly no go. i couldn't stand being near Gold for more than 5 minutes, anyway, considering the enchantment he cast on me my entire childhood. I hadn't liked him even when I didn't have any memories. Then again, not many people liked him anyway.

The curse that Regina set on the land for 28 years didn't bother me either, it was a welcome escape. No magic, no realm travelling. No magic, no danger. No magic, no prophecies. Of course, that changed when Gold poured true love into the well, the idiot. Magic returned, but at least it was more limited than the eternal expanse of magic in the Enchanted Forest, which I was not looking forward to returning to. Always on the run, always someone to kill, always somewhere to be. Don't get me wrong, I love adventure; death to anyone living a quiet life. The problem is that I'm alone. No one to run to, no one to kill for, no one to be there.

I put an (unofficial) pause to my criminal life when Snow and Charming needed help winning back the kingdom. I stopped thieving and killing people for a while under an alias, because if anyone new who I was, they would probably hand me over to the queen, whether they were on Snow's side or not. 500,000 gold coins is a large reward.

I span around with a start when I heard familiar voices approaching from up the alley. My eyes widened as I recognised Henry and... _Tamara? _Judging by the occasional scuffles and hoarse curses I took it Henry wasn't going willingly. I quickly looked around to see in large packing boxes, and dropped into a roll behind them, pressing my back against the damp wood and angling my head towards the noise.

Footsteps sounded louder and their voices cam into hearing range. I edged forward, hoping to catch onto their conversation.

"…You tried to blow up Storybrooke!" I heard Henry say angrily, tugging on the bonds that kept his wrists secure. I thought they tried to destroy Storybrooke using a magic crystal, not blow it up, but what do I know.

"True, but that was never the point." Tamara said loftily, walking next to Greg as he struggled to keep a hold on Henry, who paused his fighting and frowned, confusion on his features.

"It wasn't?"

"We came here to destroy magic, Henry," Greg began, his face earnest. I narrowed my eyes. Something wasn't right. "But then we found something more important. Something that changed everything." He stopped walking and bent down so he was eye level with Henry. "You."

Ok, this dude wasn't making any sense.

I raised an eyebrow as Tamara lent in and whispered something in Greg's ear, a small glimmer of worry sparking her eyes. He shook his head and responded loud enough for me to hear,

"No, we can't go back now. The sherif and everybody else is after us, and they will show no mercy considering that you shot Neal and then sent him tumbling into a portal. We got the boy, at least. There's no time to find the girl."

The girl? What girl? Why did they want Henry and the girl?! Who is the girl!?

I began creeping up behind them as they walked further down the pier, when I heard a chorus of rapidly approaching footsteps behind me.

I spun around the same time Greg, Tamara and Henry did. I heard Tamara's intake of breath as she saw me, and Greg's as he saw Emma, Snow, Charming and Regina emerge from around the corner.

"The last bean!" Regina cried. "They've opened a portal!"

I turned around in alarm as a green swirling vortex opened in the water. Ah. The had the last magic bean. I glanced back at Emma, knowing she was too far away to follow him. I sighed inwardly. I really didn't want to have to go portal jumping this early in the morning, and I had a feeling jumping through would probably end with my death. But if I stayed, Regina would probably kill me instead, so either way, I was going to end up dead. Sighing with resignation, I ran straight towards the portal and threw myself of off the pier, the green light closing behind me.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

28 Years Ago, The Enchanted Forest

"You will lead them to the fall." Tallen demanded, his eyes narrowing and his voice echoing in the vast fortress.

The two men holding my arms and pressing down on my shoulders increased their pressure, digging my knees into the cold stone floor, making me wince. I had gotten myself into another situation, not that I cared. It made life so much more exciting. But even so, everyone that sought out an audience with me either wanted knowledge on the Dark One's weaknesses or some form of immortality.

And in some cases, like this one, I wasn't willing participant.

I looked up at the leader, lounging in his chair, and smirked, knowing it just infuriated him more to see me turn him down again, even if I got hurt in the process.

"No can do, sweetheart. You see, me and the kingdom aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment, so I won't be leading anyone anywhere."

The guard on my right released the hand holding my arm and backhanded me across the face so hard I saw stars. If not for the other guy holding me up, I would've fallen. I smacked my lips, tasting blood, and smirked once more. I could've healed myself with magic, but ever since I had broken the enchantment and severed my ties with Rumpelstiltskin, I had been relying on nothing but my body's natural skill, rather than the dark magic I used to carry with me. It was a lot more painful, much more satisfying.

Tallen, the leader of the thieves, or of the Scarlet Dusk, as they called themselves, pushed himself of his throne and walked towards me, his footsteps loud and menacing in the deathly quiet hall. He stopped in front of me, eyes narrowed. I raised an eyebrow, my expression reflecting, what are you gonna do now, sunshine?

He bent down so his eyes were level with me as he spat,

"You are an associate of the Dark One. If the rumours are true about you, _Arilis_, some pesky guards wouldn't faze you. The Dark One himself saw to it to train you."

I gave him cocky grin. Some one had done their research.

"Let's just say Rumpelstiltskin and I are no longer acquainted. And as for the matter of the guards, well, with a five hundred thousand gold reward out for my arrest, I'm surprised even you haven't turned me over to the Evil Queen."

He rose to his full hight and shrugged, nonchalantly.

"I have all the money I need. That isn't the problem." His eyes snapped back to mine and his handsome face twisted into a snarl. "I know you're running from someone, Arilis, and I know it's not the Dark One. Name whoever it is, and I will have him killed. All you have to do is lead my men to the fall."

I narrowed my eyes. He was treading on dangerous ground, digging into my personal life, and by the wary look that shadowed his face, he new it.

"If he were able to be killed, I would've done it already. And I told you. I'm leading you or anyone else to the Fall of Eternal Strength. I'm not the only one capable of finding it. Go get someone else to be your guide. I'm not interested."

I could feel Tallen's impatience developing into infuriation with my refusal to cooperate. It was my specialty, really. I have exactly what they want, but they have nothing I want. The Thief Lord new this, and began pacing agitatedly in front of me, his hand clenched around the sword he had sheathed in his belt.

"It can only be found by those who know who it is! You are one of the few who do and the only one I have been able to locate."

"To hell with your blasted waterfall, there are other ways to find immortality. I suggest you look for them, because I will not help you. You have nothing I want. The only reason I'm still here listening to your insufferable whining is because two of your lackeys are holding me down."

This time, when the guard went to slap me, I grabbed his hand and twisted it backwards, using the momentum to kick my legs up and wrap them around his neck before flipping him over and onto the floor. I rolled backwards into a handstand and stood up, flicking my wrist, the dagger in my palm flying through the air and embedding itself into the other guards forehead. Tallen withdrew his sword, his expression furious.

"I thought I told you to disarm her!" He shouted to the men by the door, who were running towards me with their swords drawn, faces wary. The first attempted to hit me with a diagonal swing. I dodged, slammed my palm into the hand holding his sword and kicked him in the face, hearing a crunch under my foot. I pushed off his chest with my foot doing a flip backwards over the other guard and using a dagger I had up my sleeve, I pushed it up through the cracks of his armour and withdrew it, blood staining the blade.

I looked back at the Thief Lord, stony faced. His jaw was clenched and his gaze burned into me with hatred.

"Whoever it is you are running from, Arilis, I will find out. And when I do, I will direct them to you."

**Let me know what you think, just an experiment...**** I did put a Tangled line in because Flynn is amazing :3 And as for Ari, Rumple's enchantment will soon become clear if people want another chapter :D**


	2. Greg is a Dead Douche

Damp sand cushioned my fall as I fell to the ground, muttering a curse as I scrambled to my feet and dusted myself off. I scanned wildly around for Henry and spotted him face planting the floor. Jesus, you would've thought he'd be running by now.

"Henry!" I hissed, and saw his eyes snap up to mine in shock. "Go, idiot!"

Just as he got up, with difficulty because his hands were bound, he started running off into the dense foliage. Just as I was about to run after him, Greg's hand grabbed onto the back of his coat and dragged him back, tutting, to my aggravation.

"Slow down, pal. You got know where to go." He then shoved him away again and took off his backpack and jacket before throwing them down by a rock. He glanced at Tamara, who was looking around in triumph. A disbelieving laugh escaped her lips as she grinned at her partner.

"We made it. With both kids." She smiled. "Mission accomplished."

I frowned. All they had to do was get Henry through a portal? That's kind of a lame mission, in my opinion.

Wait, both kids?

"Are you sure about that?" Henry asked, his chin up. "Coz' my mum's coming for me. Both of them."

I didn't doubt it. I figured Snow, Charming and the rest of the crew would be coming as well, knowing them.

Greg advanced on Henry, his eyes narrowed. £5 says he's insane. "You might wanna take a look around, kid. You see any clock towers?" He gestured towards the expanse of jungle. "You're a long way from Storybrooke."

"Yes, we just jumped through a realm travelling portal, and you expect me to believe Storybrooke is just around the corner? Turn right after Starbucks?" I retorted, earning a filthy look from Greg, and returning it in kind.

"It doesn't matter!" Henry ignored my sarcastic statement. "My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before and they can get here again."

Wait a second- since when was the Enchanted Forest a jungle? I was just about to wipe Tamara's smug look right off her ugly face when a loud howl sounded through the night, causing all of our heads to whip towards the direction of the noise.

Greg looked like he was about to have a spasm on the floor. It was priceless.

"Well we're not in the Enchanted Forest." Tamara said, dragging her eyes away from the jungle and back towards Henry and smirking. "This is Neverland."

I froze.

Neverland. You had got to be kidding me.

First came the shock. Then came the horror.

And then came the anger.

_Greg_ brought me to _Neverland_? With a yell I picked up the nearest rock, and threw it at Greg's head.

"Neverland?" Henry asked, too used to my antics to pay any attention to my little outburst. "You're here to destroy Neverland!"

Of course they weren't here to destroy Neverland. Now knowing where we were, I had a pretty good idea of who the Home Office consisted of, and was fairly certain they had no intention of destroying their own island.

"It's the motherlode of magic," Tamara stated, looking around. She turned around and walked toward Greg, who was holding his head with one hand and rifling through his backpack with another. He finally dropped his hand to use both to search, and I grinned in satisfaction when I saw a red welt on the side of his forehead, courtesy of my expert rock throwing.

"Where's the communicator?" Tamara asked him. "We need to signal the home office."

"There you go, T." He said, handing her a black walkie talkie. Cute. They had pet nicknames.

"An office in the jungle. Who works there?" Henry asked sarcastically.

"Who we work for is none of your concern, kid." Greg, or G, stated, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders. He began advancing on Henry, and I narrowed my eyes. "Just know that they take care of us." He was way too close to Henry for my liking, so I shoved him back a few steps.

"Do you want another bruise?" I asked him, my jaw clenched. I may be in Neverland, but that didn't mean I was gonna go all wimpy.

Greg looked confused as he stared at me.

"Are you the-?" He turned around and called to Tamara. "Hey, T, is this the girl?" Tamara looked up from the walkie talkie she was fiddling with and focused on me, her frown turning into a smirk as she nodded.

"Convenient, isn't it? Just the one we were after."

Ah - the girl they were talking about on the pier. Things were starting to make sense now, but just not in the way I'd like them to. Henry obviously didn't know, as he looked confused at our exchange. He turned to Greg.

"Did your home office tell you how you were going to get back when you've destroyed the magic?"

Greg scowled at Henry.

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause."

That sounded suspiciously like a no. I caught Tamara's gaze and unease was beginning to glint in her eyes as she fiddled with the walkie talkie. "Greg," She called, "I'm not getting a status light on this thing." She walked up to him, handing him the seemingly dead walkie talkie. He took it and turned it over in his hands a few times, looking for damage.

"Did you check the batteries?" He said, opening the back. His eyes widened as sand poured out of the compartment, showing no sign of anywhere to put batteries, let alone batteries themselves. Can't say I was surprised. Tamara walked up to him, her jaw clenched.

"What the hell is this." She asked lowly. "A toy?"

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask questions," Henry chipped in, a rueful smile curving on his lips. I smirked, earning yet another filthy look from Greg.

"Let's go." He commanded, anger overriding his fear. "Walk."

Greg had been attempting to light a fire for over 5 minutes and didn't understand why it kept going out.

Probably because I was standing next to him blowing it out every time he lit a match.

Finally he managed to get the wood burning, to my irritation. Henry stood by with clasped hands as Tamara shifted uneasily on her feet, no doubt still worrying over the walkie talkie.

"You making s'mores?" Henry asked, sounding strangely optimistic as Greg blew on the fire, making it burn higher and brighter.

"No." Greg replied, dusting off his hands and shooting Henry a disdainful look, which I was all too happy to return for him. "I'm building a signal." He spoke to Tamara as he gestured around. "Help me gather some dry leaves, we need to let the home office we're here," He stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans, oblivious to Tamara standing by with her arms folded.

Gathering dry leaves would be futile. I had no doubt the 'home office' already new we were here anyway.

"And what if that's not enough?" She stepped closer to him, her voice lowering. "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?" Tamara's paranoia had obviously been stewing more then I thought.

"Don't let the kid get in your head." He replied, scowling.

That was funny, because the kid was the only one talking sense.

I cocked my head as I heard muffled footsteps and rustling leaves coming from a dirt trodden path behind us. We all turned towards the source of the noise as boy emerged from the jungle, a hood up over his face and a club on his shoulder. Just as we saw him, other boys came up from the forest and flanked him, all wearing cloaks and carrying sticks. Yes. Sticks.

Greg backed up wearily, looking around alarmed.

"Who are you?' He asked, his eyes wide.

Come on, Greg. It's not that difficult.

"We're the home office," the lead boy smirked, opening his arm in welcome. "Welcome to Neverland."

"The home office," Tamara said, her voice shaking, "Is a bunch of teenagers?" If by teenagers she meant immortal adolescents, then yeah.

"They're not teenagers." Thank you, Henry. "They're the lost boys."

The blonde with the club inclined his head and smirked.

"Look at that."

Henry shifted on his feet, looking confused. "Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?"

"Who said we wanna destroy magic?" Ha, I was right. You should listen to me next time, Greg.

Said douche began walking towards the blonde, his tone bordering on pleading.

"That was our mission." Oh, keep up, Greg.

The boy smirked, no small amount of disdain lacing his tone.

"So you were told, yes." His eyes flicked to us, curiosity spiking in his gaze. I didn't like him already. "Now the girl and the boy. Hand them over."

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like being talked about like I was a piece of furniture. I slowly edged Henry behind me, hoping he'd understand that he was meant to run when I shoved him backwards.

Tamara walked in front of us, attempting to shield us with her body as she addressed the head lost boy. No offence to her, but the only thing she was shielding me from was view of the boy. Her fighting skill leaves a lot to be desired; if she so much looked at a sword, she would impale herself on it.

Yes. She was that bad.

"Not until you tell us the plan. For magic. For getting home."

Oh come, T. She was worse then Greg at recognising a situation, and that was saying something.

Blondie smiled, looked down and then up from under his eye lashes before walking towards them, an amused smirk in place on his face.

"You're not getting home." He said, much to Greg and Tamara's outrage. Greg moved towards him, titling his chin up.

"Then you're not getting the kids."

I appreciate your attempt, Greg, but I really don't think you're that menacing. By the looks of it, blondie didn't either as he just laughed like Greg had said something funny, and smiled to himself.

"Of course we are."

I felt a cold tingling in the base of my spine so without a thought I grabbed Henry and pulled him down to the floor, landing in a crouch as a boy shaped shadow with yellow glowing eyes flew straight towards Greg and… ripped out his shadow.

He screamed with pain and collapsed to the ground, his eyes closed. I covered Henry's eyes, cursing inwardly. He was too young to see someone die.

The black shadow carried off Greg's, and Tamara watched it with wide eyes.

"Run!" She yelled. I didn't need to be told twice.

I grabbed Henry's coat and dragged him up before shoving him in front of me and running after him. I vaguely heard blondie relaying orders and a scream from Tamara, but I didn't turn around and neither did Henry. Self preservation, right?

I ran as fast as I could with Henry beside me, hearing the lost boys running after us. I knew it was difficult for Henry because his hands were still bound, but I was getting impatient. Running at a slower pace then usual gets tedious after a while. Brushing through leaves and vines growing over the path, I tried pulling Henry along a little faster when I heard the lost boys getting closer. He stumbled and fell, and I cursed inwardly. I couldn't get caught. Not yet.

I let out a shriek when a hand grabbed my arm and Henry's coat and pulled us through a bush. I grabbed the person by the throat and slammed them up against a tree, breathing heavily. I relaxed my grip and sighed with relief when I saw his face.

It wasn't Pan, thank god.

**Thankyou guys for your reviews and follows, wasn't expecting that :) Tell me if you want another chapter, Ill put in some flashbacks from her past explaining Rmpelstiltskin and her ties to Pan - Ari would recognise Pan if he's the one that saved her from the lost boys, so ***spoiler alert*** its pan under a glamour :) I hope you like it, please review to tell me what you think :)**


	3. Henry is Screwed

_I dangled my legs over the pier, breathing in the harsh, salty smell of the sea. I leant back on my hands and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I could hear Henry turning the old pages of his story book, searching for me. The town had only recently recovered their memories back, and I was pretty sure they were all going to try and impale Regina on pitchforks or something._

_"Look! Is that you?" Henry's round face was lit up with excitement as he showed me a picture of a white haired girl walking along a weathered road, her hands in her pockets. The hood on her black leather armour was up and her head was bowed against the rain. A royal seal was painted on the side of a carriage coming her way, but it was obvious the girl in the painting showed no interest nor alarm._

_I smiled, remembering the day I had been released from Rumpelstiltskin's enchantment and had left his castle, lost in thought as I walked up the road. The Evil Queen had been in that carriage, and she stopped next to me. I, however, was in no mood for her games and threw a dagger at her head._

_Fun times._

_I nodded and Henry gasped and grinned, before turning back to his book and reading the page._

_"Arilis? That's your real name?" _

_"It's the name most people know me by. It was the nickname Rumpelstiltskin gave me when I became his… student. Ari didn't sound menacing enough, apparently."_

_Henry grinned, his cheek dimpling as he went back to finding more pictures of me. _

_I bit my lip, knowing I wasn't exactly a good guy in the Enchanted Forest. Rumpelstiltskin had trained me with dark magic and had taught me how to fight. I had earned myself a sinister reputation that I spent years trying to downgrade after I broke free of his enchantment. I went from Rumpelstiltskin's minion to a lone assassin in a matter of years._

_Being born the daughter of a Lord and Lady wasn't exactly a hardship; you got everything you ever wanted. Respect, authority, enough money to live on for your entire life. I don't remember that much of it, to be perfectly honest. After all, I had only been six when my parents were murdered by my uncle for their title, and then been sold into the slave market._

_Rumpelstiltskin bought me. Raised me. Used me. _

_He put an enchantment on me that made me subservient to his will, but also made me oblivious to that fact. So, I felt what he told me to feel. I did what he told me to do. I killed who he told me to kill._

_So you could say the blood on my hands wasn't exactly my fault, but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty._

_"It says here, ''…Go go get someone else to be your guide. I'm not interested.' The girl sighed, no small amount of irritation colouring her tone as she addressed the Thief Lord. The guard's grip on her arms tightened as she repeatedly turned down Tallen's offer. Arilis watched with amusement as Tallen paced in front of her, his hand clenched on the handle of his sword.' Is that you then? The assassin?" _

_I nodded, my eyes narrowing slightly at the memory of the Thief Lord. He wasn't the first to ask me for a favour, nor the first to threaten me when I turned him down. He was however the first to make I threat I actually worried over. _

_It didn't matter now anyway. The Enchanted Forest wasn't safe - magic grew everywhere and portals between realms were fairly easy to find, if you new where to look. Storybrooke, however, was perfect. I was safe in a land without magic, until Rumpelstiltskin poured true love into the well. I would've left, but whoever crossed the town line reverted back to the person they were without memories, and leaving required having a reason. If I didn't have a reason, I would stay, therefore defeating the purpose of me crossing the town line in the first place. _

_So I was stuck, for the time being. Not that I was complaining - I was dreading, and hoping we would return to the Enchanted Forest._

_Even though Storybrooke was safer, the Enchanted Forest was my home. I needed the air, the life, the trees and most of all, I needed the freedom._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Ari!" Henry hissed, shocked when he saw my hand around the boys neck. I blinked and moved away, muttering 'sorry' quietly.

"Thanks," Henry whispered quietly. It took me a moment to realise he wasn't talking to me.

"Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful." The boy said to us, his voice low as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, no shit." I sighed, looking around. The boy gave me a funny look but Henry ignored me.

"A-are you a lost boy?" He asked, his voice shaking. I knew it was because of Greg's death, and it killed me that I hadn't managed to stop him from seeing that.

"I was," The boy replied, picking up a stone and sawing through the zip tie on Henry's wrists. "But I escaped." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. People don't 'escape' from Peter Pan, unless you count death as an escape. The boy caught my gaze and a tiny smirk curled at the corner of his lips, increasing my distrust. "Now they're after me to," He continued, still looking at me even as he addressed Henry.

"How? What happened?" Henry asked in earnest, causing the boy to look back at him, a worried frown on his face.

"No time for questions. We must keep moving." He helped Henry up and whispered to me, "Come on!"

We ran through the forest like there was no tomorrow, stopping only when we came to a clearing to let the lost boys pass by us. I was breathing heavily as I ran a hand through my hair, using a hand to prop myself up against a tree. I felt the ex-lost boy's gaze on me, but decided to ignore it.

"I think we lost them," He sighed.

"Ok," Henry panted, "Can we rest now?"

I nodded. "Go ahead. But only for a minute, we need to keep moving."

"You're new," The boy interrupted. Obviously. "Did the shadow take you too?"

Henry shook his head and sat down on a nearby rock with obvious releif. "No, I was kidnapped by some people who work for Pan. Ari jumped into the portal after me, but they said they were after her anyway."

I clenched my jaw, knowing I had played right into their hands by following Henry, whether they meant for me to follow them or not.

"I'm sorry," The boy said, his face somewhat pitying. "If you sent for you… He wants you. And if Pan wants you, he _will _get you."

I blinked. "Aren't you a little ray of sunshine."

Henry shifted on the rock he was sitting on. "Why does Pan want _you_?" The boy looked down at his chest and moved aside the scarf tied around his neck, pulling out a vial of dust on a leather chord.

"Pixie dust. I stole it from him, hoping I could use it to fly away, and go home." He sighed and dropped it in disgust. "But it doesn't work. It's useless."

I wasn't surprised. To get pixie dust to work, you had to believe. And believing in something was difficult, contrary to popular belief.

I was also pleasantly surprised to know someone stole something from Pan and got away with it. It made him seem more… human. Even though he was anything but.

"Don't worry," Henry reassured. "My family's coming to rescue me; you could come with us." Like hell. This boy, no matter if he rescued us or not, was giving me the creeps.

Said boy let out a disbelieving laugh. "You really think your the first boy to believe that his family's actually _coming_ for them?"

Jesus, what happened to hope and goodness and all things positive?

"My family's different." Henry replied. Well, that was an understatement. It wasn't exactly everyday your grandparents were Snow White and Prince Charming, and one of your mothers was also your step grandmother. "We always find each other."

The boy scowled. "You better hope they don't. Or Pan will rip their shadow's into oblivion." Ok, I'd had enough of this.

"Mate. Shut the hell up. Your blinding faith in Peter Pan's success is making me nauseous."

Henry walked in between us, putting a hand on our shoulders.

"It's gonna be ok. I promise." I swear to god, if this kid makes another 'Pan's going to kill everyone' statement while Henry was trying to cheer him up, I'm going to punch him in the face. "Don't lose hope." Henry continued, taking his hands off our shoulders. "All we need is time. Is there a place were we can hide from the lost boys?"

The boy told us, but he didn't look happy about it. "There's a place where they can't track us." Henry looked expectant. "The echo caves. But it's far."

I spun around as I heard rustling and boy's voices getting closer. "Lead the way, lost boy." I breathed. With that, we turned and ran.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I grabbed Henry's arm and dragged him along as we ran, my throat dry and my breathing harsh. We had been running for over 5 minutes and Henry was lagging behind.

"They're close, I can see them!" Henry breathed, stumbling slightly.

"We're almost at the caves, come on, follow me." The boy said, his voice weak with effort. Just as he finished his sentence, and arrow whizzed past his head and embedded itself in the tree, to Henry's shock and my terror. There was no way I was getting caught. No way in hell.

"They cut us off!" Henry pointed through the trees. "They know about the caves, we have to go this way!" His voice turned hysterical as he gestured behind us. I shook him a little, knowing a break down would do us no good.

This was ridiculous. The most feared assassin in the Enchanted Forest, aka me, was running away from some idiots with pointy sticks with an eleven year old an an unidentified ex pointy-stick-holding-idiot like a six year old running away from the school bully.

I had never felt more pathetic in my entire life.

"Look out!" Henry yelled as we came to the edge of a cliff, a river rushing hundreds of feet below us.

"Over here!" I heard a lost boy shout in the distance as we all turned towards the entrance of the tunnel we came out of.

"What do we do?! Is there any other way to the echo caves?" Henry asked the boy desperately. He shook his head.

"No. We're done for!"

I rolled my eyes and peered over the edge of the cliff thoughtfully as Henry and the boy continued to exaggerate the situation.

"I'll give them this. Maybe-"

"I say we jump." I interrupted, still peering over the cliff. The boy looked at me, alarmed.

"Are you insane?!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't have to come with me, sweetheart, but getting caught is not on my agenda."

"And dying isn't on mine."

I sighed in irritation.

"Sure, give them the pixie dust. I'm sure Pan'll let you live after you _stole_ from him."

"We don't have a choice!"

"I just gave you a choice. Jump and risk dying, or get caught and definitely die. Take your pick."

"Stop arguing! I have an idea." Henry interjected. He reached up and pulled the vial off of the boys neck. "This is our way out."

"Uh, I'm not so sure this is a good idea-" Henry ignored me as he pulled us back, frowning in concentration.

"Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying."

"Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work!" I said, exasperated.

"That's because you have to believe."

"Yeah, I've never been good at that."

"That's ok. Because I do."

With that, he opened the vial, pulled us along and jumped off the cliff.

Sparkling green light surrounded as I became weightless, and wind whipped my white hair around my face. I clung on to the boy for dear life, scared out of my wits. Don't get me wrong, I had jumped off of plenty of cliffs before. Heights didn't bother me, and neither did falling. It was the sensation of _flying _that got me scared, but ecstatic at the same time. I allowed a small grin to curl the corner of my mouth just as the boy pointed to a small gap in the trees.

I landed off balance and rolled to take off the impact, before turning around and helping up Henry, who was on the ground, _again._

"You see if you believe?" He laughed as I looked around, "Anything is possible." Point proven.

"How right you are, Henry."

I froze.

Henry never told the boy his name.

I turned around slowly to see the boy's demeanour change entirely, one of those infuriating smirks set on his lips.

"How- How d'you know my name?" Henry asked, backing up from the boy. "I-I never told you."

The boy advanced on Henry, the smirk growing.

"Let's make it a game. A puzzle to solve."

Oh… _shit._

"You lied to me! You are a lost boy, you work for Pan!"

No. No he did not. With that thought, the 'boys' shape wavered and morphed into a taller, more familiar figure.

"Not exactly." He smirked, leaning closer to Henry. "I _am _Peter Pan." He straightened up and looked at me. "But then again, Ari already knows that, doesn't she?"

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Henry turned around, his eyes wide as he looked at me.

"Ari? What is he talking about? A-and…" He looked back at Pan, who still smirking at me as I stayed frozen, a horrible feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. "But- You told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad! That you were going to help them destroy it! Why?"

He shrugged. "I needed their help. And it is so much easier to get people to hate something then to believe in it."

"Why did you bring us here?" Henry asked. I already new why he brought me here, but I was morbidly curious as to why Henry was here as well.

"For quite some time," He began, tearing his gaze away from me and starting pacing around us. "I've sought something extremely important. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries."

"W-what?" Henry asked, nervously. I really didn't like where this was going, and, knowing Pan, it probably wasn't going to end well.

"The heart of the truest believer."

I was right. If Henry had the heart of the truest believer, he was screwed.

"So when you took that pixie dust, Henry, and jumped off the cliff," He continued, bending down to knock on a tree. Wait, knock on a tree? "You proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that special heart." He was screwed. "And now, you, and it, are mine." He was definitely screwed. You know every things going to shit when people start claiming ownership.

"Over my dead body," I interjected, pulling Henry closer to me. Pan's eyes snapped back up to mine as he did that annoying smirk again.

"And as for Aristanae," He said the name. _He said the name._ "She knows exactly why she's here."

I cursed silently as Henry gaped at me, wishing Pan would drop dread and end all our troubles. He pulled a dagger out of his belt, to my alarm, and raised it in the air.

"Come on, boys!"

The lost boys emerged from the trees, still carrying their pointy sticks and forming a circle around us. I eyed them warily and didn't let go of Henry's arm. If not for Pan, they would already be dead on the floor. I caught his burning gaze as he smirked at me, and held Henry tighter.

"Let's play."

**Sup guys, hope this cleared some stuff up about Rumpelstiltskin :) I hoped you liked Pan and Ari's little banter - Pleasseeeee tell me what you think, good? bad? Terrible? Thanks if you do, tell me if you want another chapter :)**


	4. No One Likes Target Practise, Idiot

I sat leaning against a tree with my arms folded and legs crossed, glowering at Felix across the camp, who had been incessantly smirking at me all afternoon. Henry was curled up next to me, his breathing slow and deep. I knew when Henry woke up he would ask me every question under the sun about my involvement with Pan. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I was hoping he had already guessed, all the clues he needed to piece it together was in his story book.

Another arrow whizzed past my face, increasing my growing aggravation. The boys had been at it for hours, playing a game of 'How long can we throw things at her before she kills us?' It was getting on my nerves but I was determined to keep my cool. I wasn't sure if it would last long, as I felt if another insipid lost boy threw another knife at my head I was going to catch it and embed it in their skull. Repeatedly.

The boys that had left some half hour earlier had returned, but Pan was no where to be seen, not that I was complaining. He had taken Henry's coat and scarf and left with a bunch of lost boys, all armed with pointy sticks. I had a feeling I knew what they had been up to, but I didn't want to worry Henry with the knowledge that Pan and his little followers had gone on an outing to attack his family, who I assumed were here already. I know Hook had the last bean, so if he didn't keep it to himself they probably used it to follow Henry through a portal.

I doubted Pan would kill them, so I didn't think it was too much cause for concern, but still. I'd tell Henry that his family's here when I was certain.

"Wake up," A voice sounded from left, causing Henry to stir groggily. I glanced up at the intruder. Ah, boy wonder had returned. The wonder being no one had killed him yet.

"Catch," Pan said, and threw a dark red apple down on to the ground in front of Henry. Henry propped himself up on one arm and stared at the apple as if it was a contagious disease before looking back at Pan.

"I don't like apples."

"Who doesn't like apples?" He asked, walking towards us with a crossbow in his hands. Yes. A crossbow.

"It's a family thing," He replied, eyeing the crossbow wearily. I stayed silent, knowing drawing attention to myself would probably be a bad idea.

Pan laughed. "Well, don't worry." He crouched down, a dark smirk forming on his face. "It's for a kind of game. A really run game." He aimed the crossbow at Henry. "I call it target practise."

I sighed in irritation as Pan stood up, bringing Henry with him. I wasn't worried about Henry getting hurt, I already new he was was too valuable to Pan to be put at risk. I stood up after them and narrowed my eyes in suspicion when Pan took the arrow out of the bow and dipped it into a pot of what looked like ink.

"What's that?" Henry asked nervously, regarding the arrow with distaste, not that I could blame him.

"Dreamshade," I replied, inspecting my fingernails with disinterest as Pan shot a speculative look my way that I didn't return, obviously wondering how I new. "It's a poison. The kind that has you falling over and dying, so I suggest you stay away from it." I finished, Henry looking between me and the crossbow, alarm growing steadily on his face as Pan started reloading the arrow back in to the crossbow.

"We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his sons head with an arrow." He said, a smirk curling at the corner of his lips as he finished with the crossbow. "Let's find out if it's possible."

Like all things Peter Pan related, I didn't like it.

"If you're shooting at an apple, what's the poison for?" Henry asked nervously.

"Yes, what is the poison for, Pan?" I asked sarcastically. He held my gaze as he smirked at me.

"Motivation not to miss."

A few tense seconds passed before he looked to the fire where Felix was stirring the flames. "Felix!" He called, making said lost boy glance up from the flames. "Get over here."

I glared at Felix as he walked over to us without hesitation, a dark grin on his face as he slung his club over his shoulder. "I swear to God Felix if you hit him, I will push you off the nearest cliff." I threatened, folding my arms and leaning against the tree behind me.

Pan laughed lowly as Henry visibly gulped. "No need," He said, a smile twisting his face. "He's not the one doing the shooting."

My eyes widened in realisation before Pan walked up to Felix and placed the apple on his head, the boys forming a circle around us.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

He shot me a smirk as he walked back to Henry, and placed the crossbow in his trembling hands. "I-I don't want to shoot," Henry said, shooting me a terrified glance as the boys began to chant.

"You won't hit him." Pan encouraged as I watched with my jaw clenched. "Trust yourself, go on. Its exhilarating."

To my surprise and dread, Henry began to aim the bow somewhat steadily at Felix, and a tense moment passed when everyone went silent. Suddenly, Henry turned the crossbow and _fired at Pan._

He caught it with ease, a triumphant smirk curling the corner of his mouth as the lost boys all cheered. "What did I tell you? Exhilarating." He tossed the arrow aside and walked towards Henry, taking the crossbow out of his hands. "Come on. I have something to show you."

0o0o0o0o0

As Pan left with Henry, I stayed frozen to the spot.

I couldn't believe it. Henry had shot at Pan. On purpose. That was the makings of a lost boy, and it had me terrified. I couldn't lose him to Pan. Not now. Not yet. I couldn't fail Emma, Snow, Charming, even Regina. I needed some space. I needed to think. So I started walking to the edge of the camp, only to have Felix blocking my way.

"Where d'you think your going?"

I shot him a dirty look. "Out for a walk, _mother_. Why? Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

I knew he couldn't answer that without directly telling me Henry's family were here, and if he did he would get into shit with Pan. By the look on his face he knew that as well.

I shot him a sarcastic smile. "No? Well then, get out of my way."

He moved aside and I did the classic 'walk into the other person while you walk away' thing. Best move in the book. Highly effective.

"Pan won't like it." He called after me. I gave a short bitter laugh and replied over my shoulder.

"Do I look like I care?"

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I stood on the edge of the cliff, the wind blowing my hair around my face. I had been standing there for over five minutes, just looking. And contemplating jumping. It was the same cliff I suggested we should jump off when running from the lost boys. I wasn't sure what jumping off it would achieve, but I knew it would be the fastest escape from Pan's camp. The only thing stopping me was Henry. I didn't want to leave him, but at the same time, I really couldn't stand being around Pan. Finding and helping Emma and Regina would probably help Henry more anyway.

I moved to the edge of the cliff and rose onto my toes, closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

My eyes snapped open as an unwelcome voice sounded from behind me. I spun around to see Pan standing behind me, anger written on his face. Feeling somewhat edgy being alone with him, I decided to mask it by giving him a taunting grin and falling backwards off the cliff.

I screwed my eyes shut, the wind whistling past my face as I fell backwards. I could feel myself getting closer to the ground and heard the rushing river below me as I braced myself for the impact, when suddenly arms closed around my waist and pull me up into the air. I sucked in a ragged gasp and my eyes snapped open as I was held against the chest of the one boy I was trying to get away from.

Damn.

I didn't realise he could fly.

Double damn.

His arms felt overly possessive as they wrapped around my waist, and I had no doubt he was enjoying himself a little too much as he held my life in the balance. If he dropped me, I was screwed. I could also feel his anger, however. It was thrumming under his skin as he tightened his grip, making me wince. I saw us nearing the camp, to my dread. He wasn't talking now because the wind was too loud, but I was even more screwed then Henry when we get back. I figured he'd just take me to his treehouse to berate me, rather than having a go in front of Henry and his 'boys'.

I guessed correctly as we landed on the balcony of his treehouse and I shoved him away.

"Why." He asked lowly. I kept my back to him as I replied.

"Why what?'" I knew exactly what, I was just trying to piss him off.

He took my arm and turned me round to face him. "Why did you run." I met his burning gaze unflinchingly.

"It's really not that difficult to work out."

He didn't drop my arm. "How did you know?"

"About what?"

His grip tightened. "You know what."

I cocked my head in mock thought, fury underlining my words. "Let me think. How would I know that the only reason Rumpelstiltskin bought me at a _slave market_ was because, supposedly, a girl with white hair born of Neverland magic _belonged_ to Peter Pan? And he thought he could use me against you ever since I met you around that campfire." I gave a short, bitter laugh. "You know, I'm really sick of being treated like a piece of furniture."

"You didn't run from him. You ran from me. I spent years searching the entire Enchanted Forest for you, but you vanished. Why."

"Know one owns me. Not the Dark One, not you. I belong to myself, not anybody else, whether I'm born of Neverland magic or not."

His eyes darkened as he pulled me to him, holding my body against his. "You got one thing wrong, Aristanae."

As I was about to have a go at him for calling me that, he brought his lips to mine. I couldn't stop the torrent of feelings he brought out in me and surrendered to his invasion of my personal space. I made a small sound of protest as he deepened the kiss, entwining his fingers in my long, white hair and tilting my head up towards him. He picked me up by my waist still kissing me and walked inside, setting me down on a wooden table standing in between my legs as he caressed my jawline with featherlight fingertips. I felt like slapping myself for actually kissing him back, knowing it would do me no good if I didn't want to end up stuck here forever. The desperation and anger that was poured into the kiss was palpable and fiery as I tangled my hands in his hair, still confused as to why I was kissing him in the first place. I didn't actually like him.

A few minutes later he softened with what seemed like relief, his lips moving slower against mine, the fire from before dying down to a gentle flame before he pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine. I kept my eyes closed as he glided his lips along my cheekbone and gently caressed my neck, my breath catching in my throat.

His lips touched my ear as his arms wrapped around me possessively.

"You're mine,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**hope you guys liked it, thank you for all your reviews, it makes me smile :) I don't know about everyone else, but it annoys me sometimes when within the first 5 minutes the character starts crying, so I tend to make mine a little tougher and very sassy :) I'll put more about Ari's meeting with Pan in the next chapter, if you guys want it, and try not to laugh too much out loud in public ;)**


	5. Would You Like Me to Help You Die?

**Hey guysssss :3 I am SO sorry for not updating in so long, i've been caught up with all my school work and everything, it's been a nightmare D: I made this chapter extra long as a sorry and figured I should reply to your reviews :)**

**TheWickedHeart: Thanks bro :)**

**Guest: I don't know if your like five different people or one but NO PROBLEMO**

**Belladu57: I try my best :)**

**ThePhantomismyLove: Here you go :)**

**Also, the song Pan plays I thought sounded better as the Narnia lullaby. btw.**

**ENJOY, BROSKI'S**

.oOo.

I sat on the leaf strewn ground leaning against the log Henry was sat on, one of my legs outstretched and the other halfway bent with my elbow resting on me knee. The lost boys, as usual, were ticking me off with their stick bashing antics and their lack of ability to stop pissing around for under 2 minutes. Pan was sat in the centre of them by the fire, holding his flute and sending speculative glances Henry's way every few seconds, like I wouldn't notice. But I did. Seeming to come to a decision, he got up from his rock and walked over to us, avoiding the idiot lost boys dancing around the fire.

"Don't want to join in the celebration, Henry?" He asked easily, sitting down on a rock opposite him, to my aggravation. I glared daggers at him, and if looks could kill, he would be drowning in his own blood by now. He appeared to notice and met my glare evenly, a small smirk I knew Henry wouldn't notice playing around his lips.

"Nothing to celebrate." Henry replied, holding his hands in his lap, oblivious to our exchange. Pan's gazed flicked back up towards Henry and a vaguely normal smile, if that was possible, returned to his face. It was fake, all of it, but of course Henry wouldn't know that.

"Nothing to celebrate?" He asked, laughing. "Henry, this whole party is to celebrate you."

I had a feeling this party _was_ to celebrate Henry, but more to celebrate the fact Pan had finally captured him and was no doubt going to do something awful like torture of maim him.

And this lame excuse of a gathering was _not_ a party.

"Me." Henry said, disbelieving. "Why?"

Pan's smirk was no doubt mistaken for a smile by Henry, but I didn't miss it. "Because you've come to save magic, of course."

I snorted softly under my breath. Save magic. Yeah, sure. Henry was having suspicious doubts as well as his eyebrow raised and he gave Pan a _really?_ look. You go, sassy pants. Pan ignored it and leaned in towards Henry. "I for one couldn't think of a reason more deserving of celebration then that." He gestured towards the lost boys. "Just look at them." Yes, we've all seen the half wit imbeciles, Pan, no need to point them out. Henry obviously hadn't as he turned around to observe said imbeciles as they bashed sticks together and laughed with each other. Probably over the state of their faces.

"I'm not like them." Henry said. "Or you." Being fair, no one was like Pan, unless you counted the spawn of the devil. Which I didn't.

Said boy just made an amused face. "Sure you are. You're still a boy." He lifted his pipes to his lips. "Maybe a song will get you on your feet."

My eyes widened. Not the pipes. Anything but the goddamn pipes. To my dread, Pan started to blow over the wood, and a familiar melody began to rise from he instrument, making my hands clench into fists as I resisted the urge to do something reckless. Henry replied almost instantly.

"Sorry. I don't hear anything."

I let out an audible sigh of relief as Pan lowered his pipes, partly because Henry couldn't hear them and partly because I could. I cursed inwardly when Pan's gaze rested on me and a knowing smirk curled at the corners of his lips before he turned his attention back to Henry and frowned in fake thought.

"Interesting." He said. "You see, this pipe's enchanted, Henry. It can only be heard by certain children." Don't I know it.

"Like who?" Henry asked, obviously weary of Pan's answer. Just at that moment, Felix barged into the clearing, making a beeline for Pan, is face thunderous as he pushed dancing lost boys out of the way. Pan noticed him too and scowled, clenching his jaw. His expression turned friendly as he looked back at Henry and smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough." He stood up. "I promise." He finished, before stalking towards Felix, his real feelings surfacing.

It seemed things were about to get interesting.

"What." He demanded, walking up to Felix. I cocked my head in concentration, trying to make out their conversation over the sound of the lost boys being prats. "I know that look. What happened."

"Baelfire." He breathed. Wait- did he just say _Baelfire?_ "I'm afraid he got away." He breath came in pants. Baelfire was _alive?!_ A small grin worked up the corners of my mouth as I listened. Neal and I had been close in Storybrooke, and of course I knew all about him from Gold and Emma.

"Why didn't you _get _him _back_?" Pan asked, fury bordering on the edge of his words. My grin widened. Baelfire was too badass to get caught.

"I tried." Felix said. "I followed his trail and found two of our sentries knocked out." Oh, this was getting interesting. I especially liked hearing about the lost boys getting beaten up, that always brightened my day. "By a sleeping spell."

My grin fell. Gold. Damn him. Pan looked up at Felix, recognition flaring in his eyes as he smirked slightly. "The Dark One." Felix nodded.

"It appears father and son have been reunited." Ha, I bet that was one family reunion.

Felix motioned towards us. I hastily tried to appear innocent as I felt Pan's gaze on me."They'll be coming for the boy, and no doubt Ari as well. We should move them to a safe place." Like hell. I wasn't going to be herded around like a lost sheep. Lost boy. Lost sheep.

Never mind.

Pan just laughed. "Now now, Felix. Where's your sense of adventure? I doubt Ari would go anywhere with the Dark One." If Gold came, I was going to go with him just to prove the arrogant dick wrong. He looked back at us, a smirk twisting his lips. "We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin."

.oOo.

I glanced up in confusion as a strong gust of strangely heavy wind blew around the camp, extinguishing the fire, stirring up the leaves and dirt on the floor and causing the boys all to fall to ground, unconscious. I made a startled sound of alarm as Henry fell from his log onto me, successfully flattening me on the ground before I shoved him off.

I saw Pan cock his head slightly as he looked around, an eyebrow raising in darkly amused recognition before laughing quietly, standing up and turning away to the trees. "We have a guest!" He announced. "No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games."

He obviously wasn't referring to me. I had no idea he liked guessing games.

"Who could it be?" He continued, as I successfully managed to shove Henry off and stand up, breathless. "I guess," He paused, flicking his wrist, making the campfire light and illuminate a certain bastard's face. "The Dark One. Come to save Henry, have you, laddie?" He asked, a dark smile on his face, ignoring me as I attempted to wake Henry up by poking him with a stick. "How exciting. The Dark One ready to sacrifice himself for his family. Speaking of which," He flicked his wrist again, lighting a torch to his left, looking away from the surprisingly calm Rumpelstiltskin. "You can come out now, Baelfire."

I let out a disbelieving breath and jerked away from poking Henry, looking in the direction Pan was, scanning the trees for him. Neal appeared from behind a tree ninja style, armed with a crossbow and aiming it steadily at Pan. I laughed in relief. He was alive, even if he did have a stupid plan.

"Took you long enough," I laughed. "It was getting boring around here."

I could feel Pan rolling his eyes as Neal stepped out of the tree line, his crossbow stilled directed at Pan."The names Neal now. And hello to you too, Ari." Pan ignored our exchange, but I saw his eyes narrow.

"New name, but same old tricks. It's heart warming to see father and son working together. Especially after you abandoned him, Rumple."

Neal moved next to said douche, both of them calm. I had a feeling they were both about to get their asses kicked, crossbow or no crossbow. They weren't going to be able to actually hit him with the arrow, and I was hoping that wasn't their plan, because if it was, they were delusional. If he were able to be killed by that, I would've done it a long time ago.

"This is a real family reunion." He smirked, bitterness lining his tone.

"What are you waiting for?" Rumple hissed to Neal, not taking his eyes off Pan.

"I got this." He whispered back. Jesus. We can hear you, you know. Not the best time to be discussing your plan when you're in front of the enemy.

With that, Neal shot an arrow straight at Pan. I just stood by, looking bored as Pan caught it in his hand. I hoped they didn't expect anything else. Neal lowered the crossbow, not looking even the slightest bit disgruntled. I perked up. Maybe they did have a better plan.

"Clever." He smirked, breathing slightly heavier then usual. "But we've been throughout this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?" He asked, throwing down the arrow in disgust. Neal just smiled in satisfaction, and set down the crossbow.

"I remembered plenty. That's why I didn't coat the tip." I looked up in surprise as Pan turned his hand round, seeing black ink staining his palm. A grin curled at the corner of my mouth. Good plan after all.

"Grab Henry. " Rumple said, eyeing me wearily. Neal complied as they ran over to Henry, lying stationary beside me.

"Well how about that." Pan laughed, shimmering purple light extending down his body. "I'm impressed."

I doubted it.

"You guys do have an escape plan, right?" I asked, sighing. I saw Neal's eyes widen ever so slightly and cursed. "You _don't_?!"

Rumple moved past past me to help Neal pick up Henry. "I was hoping you could help us with that, Dearie." He breathed. My eyes narrowed dangerously. He had to be kidding.

"Why would I help you, dick? Unless of course, you want to die. You can come to me anytime for that."

"Arilis, now is not the time for this conversation." My jaw clenched and I bit back a retort as Pan's smirked at me, his eyes saying 'knew it.'

Damn. Damnity damn damn damn.

Neal eyed us both before starting to walk away. "Come on. We need to get moving, Ari. You two can fight later." You can count on that. I started following as Pan's voice rang after him.

"Are you sure you're really saving him, Bae?" My eyes narrowed again. What was he talking about?

Neal turned around. "What could be worse then leaving him with you?"

"Why don't you ask your father." Neal glanced over at Rumple, confused. "Sometimes the people we should fear are the ones closest to us."

I shifted on my feet, my eyes flicking between Rumple and Pan, suspicion growing. I was ready to throw a knife at either of them, but I wasn't sure why.

"W-What's he talking about?" Neal asked, exasperated.

"Don't listen to him." Rumple replied, just as irritated. I raised an eyebrow and my hand gravitated towards the waist band of my skinny jeans, feeling the handle of my dagger through my shirt.

"You mean you haven't told him?" Pan mocked, his attention on Rumple.

"Told me what?" Neal asked, looking between Pan and Rumple, just as I was.

"Why, about the prophecy, of course."

"Oh, of course." I said, in an enlightened voice. "The prophecy. Why didn't I see it before?"

I was ignored.

"What prophecy- What's he mean?" Neal asked, anger beginning to flare up as he addressed Rumple. Pan answered anyway.

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked."

Unease began to grow in the pit of my stomach, and I edged slowly backwards. Fight or flight. I was good at both.

"Your father isn't here to rescue your son." He started, venom creeping into his voice. "He's here to murder him."

.oOo.

I leant against a tree, out of breath. We had left the camp over half an hour ago, and I was sick and tired of hiking everywhere. If we're not hiking here, we're hiking there. If we're not hiking there, we're off to kill some people. If we're not off to kill some people, we're hiking again.

Fucking ridiculous.

Neal set Henry gently on the floor before advancing on Rumple, words I could tell he was dying to ask the entire journey.

"The hell was he talking about?!"

Rumple waved an airy hand.

"Oh, don't mind him."

"He said you were going to murder Henry!"

"Yes, I for one would like to know why Peter Pan thinks you're going to stick a knife in your grandson." I chipped in, pausing when I realised how insane that sounded.

It was my Storybrooke side talking. Mundane thoughts seemed to pop into my head all the time at the moment. It probably had something to do with the fact I was blocking out all my old memories.

"He plays games." Rumple snapped. "Mind games. The important thing is that we got the boy and we got away."

Neal backed off, obviously unsatisfied as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"The other side of the island. We're safe here for the time being." He replied, looking down at the campfire he'd conjured. Neal walked over to Henry's immobile form on the floor and shook him gently.

"Hey, Henry. It's me, it's your Dad. Henry, I-"

"He can't hear you," Rumple sighed, looking over at them. Neal glanced up.

"Then wake him up."

"Pulling him out of the spell could be dangerous." Gold explained. "He'll wake naturally in a few hours. He'll be fine."

"Alright." He replied, standing up and walking back over to Gold. "Now you can explain to me what the hell Pan meant." His voice rose. "This prophecy he was talking about. Why would he say that you'd kill Henry?"

Rumple shifted on his feet, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "I-I don't know, to create a wedge between us." He pleaded, grasping at straws. I felt like I was intruding on a private family discussion, so I kept my mouth shut and averted my eyes. Not that I wasn't listening, but you can't have everything.

"That's not a denial. No, this has to do with something when I found you. You thought I was a hallucination- you said you had to do the right thing and save Henry. What did that mean?"

"Baelfire- "

"It's Neal!" He shouted. "Now stop dodging, and tell me what's going on!"

Gold looked shaken, but nodded hesitantly. "There was… a seer. She told me of a prophecy. That a boy would help me reunite with you. That boy, would be my undoing."

My eyes widened. Just as Henry couldn't get anymore screwed, Rumpelstiltskin had to come and fuck it up all over again.

Neal paused. "Henry?" He asked softly, moving backwards.

"I-I didn't know he was going to be my own grandson! Not until I found you in NewYork and discovered you were his father!" He pleaded.

Oh nooooo.

Neal looked betrayed. "You were planning on getting rid of him." It wasn't a question. "Whoever he was, weren't you. To try and cheat fate, to get around the prophecy? You coldblooded son of a bitch." Glad people were finally seeing him my way. "You were gonna kill him." Gold looked heart broken, if that was possible.

"Yes," He whispered.

Neal let out a breath, and stepped away from him. "Get back. Stay away from him." His voice was low. Dangerous. Somewhat panicky.

"That was then!" Gold begged. "Things have changed! I didn't come to Neverland to hurt Henry, I came here to save him!" I doubted that. I was fairly certain Neal did too.

"After why you just told me I'm supposed to believe you?"

"I won't lie to you Bae. Self preservation has been a nasty habit I've had my entire life, but I came here to brake it! Do the right thing, and save your son! Even if that means sacrificing my own life. You have to trust me."

"How can I," Came the whispered reply.

"Tell me what I have to do to gain your trust."

"Give me the dark one dagger." The answer was instant. "I know you. I know you wouldn't come all the way to Neverland without it. It's the only thing that control you, it's the only thing that can stop you. You wouldn't take any chances with it."

"I don't have it."

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying to you Bae, I hid it, so Pan couldn't get it, so he couldn't stop me!"

"So unhide it!"

"My shadow took it."

Neal let out a disbelieving laugh. "Your shadow. Man, you've got an answer for everything, don't you."

"I'm telling you the truth, I swear!"

"You know, maybe you did hide it, maybe you do wanna do the right thing, but that's today. What about tomorrow."

"I've changed."

"Have you?

"Yes."

"The prophecy still stands. You save Henry, he's still your undoing."

"I'm still willing to die for him."

"What happens if we get back and you're reunited with Belle. And then you realise that the only thing standing between you and your happy ending is my son. And suddenly, undoing doesn't sound so great."

"You're my happy ending. This is. Because it's my redemption. I can be strong, son. If you have faith in me." He whispered. Neal grasped his hand between his own.

"You know, when I was living in a cave, I used to dream of you coming to rescue me. But then I'd wake up and remember how you left me behind."

"No…"

"You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger. How could I think things would ever be any different." He released his hands from Rumple's who looked down at it to see a leaf smeared with black ink stuck to his palm. A few seconds passed before the violet light covered his arms and legs.

"Neal. What are you doing."

Yes please Neal, I too would like an explanation. Said person picked up Henry and slung him over his shoulder, gesturing to me to follow him.

"I'm gonna find Emma and the others and get the hell off this island. I'm getting my family back home."

"You can't venture the jungle alone, without my power to protect you, Pan will capture you all!"

"I'm sorry. I've got no choice. We're safer without you. Good bye, Papa."

.oOo.

_30 Years Ago_

_My eyes snapped wide open as a sound drifted past my ears, breathing heavily, my breath making elegant swirls of air appear in the cold night air of my bedroom. The window ledge I was sat on provided my a great view of the city beyond the hills, but did nothing for the lack of warmth I felt. The only thing thawing the ice in my chest was the soft, enchanting melody that was currently raising the hair on my arms and curling my toes, pressing into the stone bricks. _

_I couldn't comprehend the music, it felt so haunting and promising at the same time, almost whispering to me in some enchanting unknown language I seemed to subconsciously understand. I felt it calling to me, clouding my thoughts, making my head swirl. Before I knew what I was doing, my bare feet touched the cold stone floor and began walking towards the door, the sound of my feet padding across the stone the only thing I could hear in the deathly quiet castle. _

_With difficulty I snapped out of my stupor, my head clearing as I remembered that Rumpelstiltskin was somewhere in the grounds terrorising who knows what and would most likely punish me if he saw me out of my room. The last time I left without permission, I was locked in their for days, the large window becoming inviting. I didn't jump out of it however, he told me not to, and for some reason, I always followed his orders, whether I liked them or not._

_I looked back over at said window, the urge to follow the music becoming almost painful. I contemplated varying options, before deciding on one. I pulled on my armour, grabbing a dark green cloak that had been slung lazily over the back of my chair. I flung it over my shoulders before walking to the wardrobe and pulling open the doors, searching as quietly as possible for the rope I kept stored at the bottom._

_I tied it to a hook at the top of my window and sat on the ledge, my legs dangling out into the open air. The music was still playing and it was filling my mind, I could almost think of nothing else. I grabbed the rope in both hands and jumped, twisting in mid air so my feet rested on the side of the castle walls. I slowly walked down the stone, the rope burning my hands as I held onto it with all the force I could muster. _

_When I was close enough to the ground, I jumped, landing nimbly on my feet and dropping into a crouch from the impact, one of my hands on the floor. The music was louder then ever in the cold night air, and I started walking over the dewy grass to the locked wrought iron fence. I climbed agilely over the top without making a sound, landing on the wet grass on the other side. I didn't look back at the castle as I walked down the road, keeping my hood up and sticking to the shadows. We lived on a hill over looking the city, as Rumpelstiltskin wasn't exactly welcoming when it came to conversing with people. _

_The further into the city I walked, the more kids I saw walking in the same direction. They didn't seem to mind the cold even though most were in their night gowns, dazed expressions on their faces. One thing I did notice was I was the only girl. As the children got more and more frequent, I didn't see a single girl, woman, whatever. _

_I frowned in confusion when some of the boys began to perk up, getting excited and starting to run, other's following suit. Not wanting to get left behind, I started to run with them, understanding why they were running when I heard the music get louder and the urge to follow it stronger._

_We came to a large clearing with a large bonfire in the middle, the crackling flames casting shadows over the whooping boys all dancing to the drums echoing around. They wore masks and furs over their nightgowns, and I still couldn't recognise any feminine figures. I lingered on the edge of the clearing, a confused frown on my face as the music seemed to become almost irresistible. _

_My eyes looked around from under my hood to the source of the melody, seeing a hooded boy with a pan flute playing by the fire, the music drifting from the instrument. He turned with interest when seeing more boys arrive, a small smirk growing from under his patched hood. He continued playing, picking up the pace as more boys joined in the wild dancing, flipping and tumbling around the campfire with whoops and hollers. I walked slowly towards the burning flames, my steps hesitant on the soft bark floor. I stopped half way when the piper turned toward me and paused his playing, his body angling towards me. He slowly reached up and tugged down his burgundy hood, revealing a boy no older then 18 with shadows dancing across his face, a dark, speculative half smile curling at the corner of his lips. He gestured subtly, motioning for me to pull down my own hood. I hesitated with my hand halfway up, feeling the boy's burning gaze on me as I stood on the other side of the fire, looking at him throughout the dancing flames. Without another thought, I reached all the way up and took the hem of my cloak, the rich material slipping in my fingers. I pulled it slowly down over my head, my long wavy hair falling to the small of my back as I dropped my hand. _

_For a moment his face seemed to freeze with what looked like shock, but it was gone in an instant, a smirk returning to his lips as I dismissed it for my imagination. He started walking around the fire, his eyes never leaving mine as the dancing boys parted around him, the drums continuing to play. The music from the pipe still seemed to linger in the air as more boys arrived, their wild gazes lit up with excitement as they joined the dancing, throwing cloaks over their shoulders. The boy payed them no attention as he slowly approached me, a dark smirk playing on his lips. He came to a stop in front of me, too close for me to gain any comfort from his presence. _

_"And you are?" He asked me softly, an undercurrent of irony lacing his tone that I couldn't put a meaning to._

_ I bit my lip, debating whether or not I should answer him. There was something about him I couldn't place, almost a feeling of familiarity, but at the same time, an aura of danger seemed to follow him as he looked at me. I figured I could tell him my name, but only one of my names. I had a few._

_"Arilis." I replied, my voice wary. He smirked slightly, to my confusion, and stepped closer to me, leaning down to whisper in my ear._

_"No. I meant your real name, Aristanae."_

_I jerked backwards in alarm, my eyes widening. How did he know my name? Nobody knew that name. I had dropped that name ever since my parents died. I went by Ari until Rumpelstiltskin found me and changed it to Arilis. I had only been six. _

_I didn't know how he knew the name I was born with, and that, to my horror, terrified me. He seemed to know it as well, the give-away being the dark smirk he had as he regarded me. _

_"You could hear the music, couldn't you, Ari?"_

_I stared at him in disbelief, but managed to reply with an even voice._

_"Obviously." What else would I hear? Mooing? _

_He laughed darkly to himself, and smirked again._

_'Well, the funny thing about that," He started, walking closer to me, "Is that only certain boys can hear the music. Boys that feel unloved. Boys that feel lost. And well, you fit the bill for all of that but one thing, don't you? You're not a boy. So, that leaves the question, why can you hear the music?" _

_The proximity between us grew, but I refused to take a step back. I had a feeling that his question was rhetorical anyway. _

_"Would you like to know why?" He asked me, smirking._

_"Fine." I spat. "Why."_

_"Well…" He laughed darkly, looking at me from under his eyelashes, "Dance with me, and I'll give you the answers you want."_

_My brow furrowed, mistrust etched in my eyes. I wanted answers. I wanted to know why I was here, what his strange flute thing was, why I could hear it, and most of all, how he knew my name. _

_"Just one dance," He coaxed, a tiny smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "And I'll tell you what you want to know."_

_I bit my lip._

_"One dance." _

_He smiled darkly, satisfaction lighting in his gaze. He extended a hand to me with a suggestive smirk, and uneasily, I took it._

.oOo.

I walked into a clearing with Neal as he set Henry down,looking around. We had been hiking, surprise surprise, for almost five minutes and this was the only sign of life we'd seen. The camp was unfamiliar- the beds, tents and campfire were all adult size and screamed OCD.

Neal and I had always gotten on, but the awkward silence was still uncomfortable. Until he broke it, obviously.

"Look, Ari. I know you're blocking out memories of before, and I can't blame you. But right now we really need protection. As much I hate to admit it, Gold was right. Without some form of power, Pan will capture us. It's a big favour to ask, but we need you." I looked at him in surprise. I hadn't realised he noticed. I nodded, hesitantly.

"It's alright. I'll do it. I want to get off this bloody island as much as the next person." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Give me a minute."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. It was difficult to do with someone watching, but I shut him out. I looked gently inside my head, and saw what I was blocking out. Years worth of painful memories. Ah well. Yolo.

I reached out, and opened the gates.

I gasped and fell to my knees as memories flooded my mind, the onslaught of various emotions clawing through my head, shredding any conscious thoughts.

….

_"What did I tell you?!" He roared at me. I cowered into the wall, scared out of my mind. _

_"I-I'm sorry." _

_"You're SORRY? I told you to never leave your room without permission!" _

_"I-I didn't- I just-"_

_"You just WHAT? I never said you could leave your room!"_

_…_

_"Father! Mother!" I sobbed, clutching my mother body with trembling hands as tears poured down my cheeks, mingling with the blood on her dress. "Don't leave me." I whispered desperately._

_I felt rough hands pull me off her, kicking and screaming. _

_"Be quiet, you stupid girl. Would you rather I killed you as well?"_

_…_

_"You came."_

_I laughed. "I couldn't exactly not, not with you and your ridiculous pipe playing."_

_He shot me a grin and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Well, I thought I'd give you a helping hand finding your way back."_

_That made me smile. "How generous of you, Mr Pan."_

_..._

_"No. You used me, manipulated me for years!" _

_"If this has anything to do with Pan-"_

_"This has NOTHING to do with him! This is about YOU! I trusted you!"_

_"He doesn't care about you! You think you can run off to Neverland with him? You don't even know why he wants you!" _

_…_

_I stood silently in the corner of the extravagant party, the hood of my armour pulled up, leaning against the wall with my arms folded. The insipid royals Regina had thrown a party for were getting on my nerves, laughing daintily and talking about all things boring._

_I saw the devil herself walk up to me, the guests parting around her, shooting me curious glances. _

_"What do you want, Regina?"_

_…_

_"Kiss her."_

_"What?"_

_"Charming, kiss her. if you love her, and she loves you, then your kiss will wake her up."_

_He looked confused. "That's all."_

_"Yes! Now go. I have things that I need to do."_

_"On the run again?"_

_"Always."_

_…_

I surfaced from the memory, Neal's concerned voice calling me back to consciousness.

"Ari? A-Ari? Are you alright?"

"I think so." I replied, my hands knotted in my hair and my knees still pressed into the ground. I shakily stood up, my hands slowly steadying.

"You sure? Your memories… intact?"

I let out a choked breath. Everything came back to me. I hadn't realised how much I was suppressing. I shook it off, even the added dread that I was back in Neverland.

"Yeah. You found anything?"

"The fire's still warm. I'm guessing Emma and the crew have been here."

That made me laugh. The saviour, back on another mission. Literally. I remember seeing her as a baby.

"Good. That means we're- "

"You were so close to finding her."

Neal and I span around to see Pan walking towards us, a smirk set on his lips. Seeing him again made my eyes widen and my heart jump in alarm, even though I had already spoken to him. I shifted wearily as more lost boys came out of the trees, circling us, all carrying weapons no doubt laden with dreamshade.

"I'm disappointed." He continued, not sparing a glance for the boys surrounding us. "Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"I asked you if you had an escape plan!" I hissed at Neal.

"I'll remember that for next time." He said, glaring at the lost boys. I narrowed my eyes on Felix as he stepped towards Henry.

"You touch him, I'll kick your ass."

Felix just smiled and bent down, grabbing henry's arm. I kicked him in the face, earning a couple of curse words from him.

He reached forward to grab me so I took his arm and twisted it behind his back, before forcing him to his knees and kicking in between his shoulder blades. I saw Pan gesture to two more boys who stalked towards me at the same time Felix got up from the floor, a nasty snarl on his face. One of the boys grabbed my arm and I turned and punched him in the face, hearing a bone snap under my fist. I saw Felix's figure looming over me as he raised his club and turned, but I was too late as he brought it down over my head, my world fading to black.

Dick.

Third Person P.O.V

"Ari!" Neal yelled, reaching towards the girl lying on the floor, blood blooming on her hairline. Two of the lost boys grabbed his arms before he could reach her, Pan's eyes unreadable as he walked over to the girl and picked her up underneath her legs and back, gently touching the wound on her head before turning back to Neal.

"There isn't going to be a next time. Your father could've protected you out here, sure. But who would've protected Henry from him?" He motioned to Felix slinging Henry over his shoulder. "Talk about a rock and a hard place." Neal's eyes widened with outrage and struggled against the boys holding his arms.

"I will my son and Ari back, no matter what it takes."

Pan's eyes narrowed. "You're not getting it. That's not the problem. You got them, I got them back. It's the game." He gave a sardonic smirk. "You see, the real problem is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one leaves this island unless I say so."

Neal smiled. "I've done it before."

"Did you really? Look where you are now. It's like you never left."

Neal's smile fell and his eyes widened. "Are you saying you let me go?"

"I'm saying everyone's where I want them." Henry stirred on Felix's shoulder, causing Pan to glance at him then back to Neal. "Something to think about." He motioned to his lost boys. "You know where to take him."

The boys began dragging Neal back away from Pan and into the jungle. "No! Henry!"

Pan laughed. "Don't worry. It won't be for very long. Just until I've reset the board."

He turned around with Ari in his arms. "The game about to change."

.oOo.

**REVEIW MY LOVELIES**


	6. Periwinkle the Badass Deer Killer

**SUP BROKSIS**

**Another chapter here, because I love you guys so much.**

**That much.**

**REVEIW REPLIES**

**Captain Squishy- One, I love your name, two, I read your mordred the stalker fanfiction and pmsl everywhere. Keep up the good work, friend.**

**Honeydewmelon56- I have updated now. And yes, Ari is a badass swag bomb.**

**TheWickedHeart- Thanks mate ;)**

**Justine- So does everyone. Because not loving her is blasphemy.**

**ENJOY, MY LOVELIES.**

.oOo.

I mumbled quietly in my sleep, incoherent thoughts flitting through my brain as I dreamt, before rolling onto nothing and face planting the hard wooden ground, letting out a yell at the sudden impact. I snapped awake, gasping as the previous night flooding back to me in fragments, the more I thought, the more I remembered.

My memories. Everything. The Enchanted Forest, Rumpelstiltskin, the Evil Queen. Everything I had tried to forget I hadn't. Everyone I'd killed for money, everyone I'd killed for Rumpelstiltskin.

I frowned, piecing more and more together. Henry… the camp…

Neal.

Neal!

We had left the camp, we got away, until… Pan found us- he- Felix- knocked me out! That son of a bitch was going to die a lonely death.

I pushed myself onto my back, lying down with my legs bent and my hands covering my eyes. God, my head killed. I reached up and gingerly touched my hairline, wincing when I found a tender spot, my fingers coming across a wet patch. I brought my fingers in front of my head and tentatively opened my eyes, my vision blurry as I stared at my hand, getting a glance of scarlet before I pressed my eyes shut against the pain. I'd had worse. Didn't make it any less painful.

Neal. Henry.

I had to get up and find them both. I was more worried for Neal then Henry, considering Neal was just a nuisance for Pan, not a necessity. If Pan wanted Neal out of the way, he would be dead already. With that sombre thought, I rolled onto my side, my eyes still screwed shut.

I pressed my hand onto the floorboards, gently pushing myself up in sitting position, gritting my teeth against the head rush. I crawled into a crouch, whimpering quietly as the pain in my head intensified. I clenched my hands into fists before leaning back on my heels and standing up, opening my eyes. Too fast. Way too fast, Ari. The room tilted and swayed in blurred lines as a pounding my head started, and I fell, my legs buckling underneath me.

I suddenly felt steel bands wrap around my waist preventing me from hitting the floor, falling into whoever's arms I was caught by. I wrapped my arms around their shoulders and pressed my face into their neck, my eyes screwed shut as my head began to throb painfully, feeling one arm stay securely around my waist and the other come up to brush the wound on my head. I really, really hoped it was Neal. I felt a dark laugh vibrate through said person's chest as I sighed in relief when the pain stopped, my head slowly clearing and my vision focusing, relaxing against whoever was holding me and shut my eyes, breathing deeply. I cursed inwardly as I felt their arms tighten around me protectively, my conscious thoughts slowly beginning to trickle back into my head.

Who the fuck was holding me.

"I considered healing you earlier." He laughed darkly. "But I don't regret not."

I froze. That voice. The voice I was running from.

The dread I felt when I saw him for the first time on this island was nothing compared to what I felt now. I felt like I did when I just got my memories back in Storybrooke.

I gasped and shoved him away, backing up to the wall, pressing my hand against the wood. For the first time in years, I was absolutely terrified. You would've thought getting my memories back would make me stronger, considering what I was, but my emotions were all over the place.

"Stay the fuck away from me," I gasped, breathing heavily as I stared at him, green meeting grey. He smiled darkly, looking at me from under his eyelashes and slowly walking towards me.

"I'd say this moment was inevitable, Aristanae."

I clenched my jaw. "That's not my name."

He smiled slightly, ignoring my last statement. "Tell me. When did you decide to remember?"

"That's none of your business, Pan."

His eyes darkened. "Of course it is. I know Baelfire asked you to. Without him, you would have chosen to stay as you were. I suppose I should be grateful."

My eyes widened at his mention of Neal. I grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the treehouse wall next to me, fury driving my actions and overriding my common sense.

"Where the fuck is he. What the fuck did you do to him."

He tutted lightly, but I could feel anger slowly rising to the surface. He took my waist and shoved _me_ against the wall, slamming his hands either side of my head.

"I would be more worried about _you_, love."

I scowled, not liking what his proximity did to my head. "Hardly. What the hell have you done to him."

Peter raised a speculative eyebrow at me as he regarded me. "You've become awfully fond of Baelfire, not having known him for very long."

It was a question, not a statement, and I snorted in disgust, not willing to explain myself to him. "That's _still _none of your business, Pan."

He narrowed his eyes, pulling me against him. "Whether you like it or not, you're mine, love." He skimmed his hand up my neck and tilted my chin up to look at him, his breath gently fanning across my face as I clenched my jaw, imagining him falling in a toilet and dying.

And imagining him doing other things too, but let's pretend I never said that.

He tightened his arm possessively around my waist and pushed me against the wall, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. "I've looked for you for so long, Ari. When I finally found you, you disappeared. Now that I just got you back, I'm not letting you go again. You have my word on that."

"And you have my word that I'm going to kill you in your slee- " He cut me off, laughing darkly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, love."

.oOo.

"Hurry! After them!" I heard the guards voices yell as Snow and I resumed our running, jumping over fallen trees and swerving under hanging branches. Her breath was coming in short, quick rasps as we attempted to avoid the Queen's guard, to no avail. We slid down muddy paths, back tracked around trees, hills and stones for over 10 minutes but they were quite literally relentless.

"For fuck sake Snow, me agreeing to help you didn't include frolicking around the forest with a bunch of namby pamby guards on our tail." I sighed, pushing of a tree.

"Well," She panted back to me, "If they're so namby pamby, why don't you kill them?"

I took on a thoughtful tone. "I figured if I keep my hood up, I won't get a bounty because they won't be able to identify me."

Snow shot a confused look at me, narrowly missing a tree trunk. "You already have a bounty."

I paused. "A higher one." We emerged from the dense tree line to the edge of a cliff and I threw out my arm, my eyes widening. "Look out!" I shouted, preventing us from toppling over the edge. And dying.

Two guards appeared from behind us, drawing their swords.

"You're a long way from home, Snow-white. Did you really think you could hide from the Queen here?" One of the guards asked venomously, advancing on Snow. I was a little offended, to say the least.

"Um… Hello?" I waved my hand in front of their faces. "I'm here too. Could you at least give me a couple of death threats? Snow _always_ gets the death threats." I stomped my foot like a child and folded my arms. "I want some too!" I whined, gaining there attention as I subtly motioned for Snow to run off the cliff.

Her eyes widened as she realised what I meant. She looked from me, to the guards and then to the cliff and back again.

The guards frowned, straightening up. "Who are you?" They asked me, sharing a confused glance between each other. "The Queen said nothing about anyone else."

My eyes widened in mock outrage as I silently shouted at Snow to run off the cliff already. "Why, I… am _Periwinkle_." I randomly stated, hoping my expression was sincere.

The guards look confused. "Periwinkle?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Yes. The most infamous fairy pirate in all the lands. Why, I killed a… baby deer only yesterday."

The guards held their swords up higher, Snow-white long forgotten. "We'll take you back to the Quee- No!"

I span around as Snow launched herself off the cliff, rolling my eyes. _Finally._

I turned back to the guards who were staring over cliff in rage. "Well, um, I guess I'll, see you around?" I asked, edging backwards as they turned around with their swords drawn.

"Maybe we didn't get Snow-white, but the Queen would be pleased to know we caught a fairy pirate!"

I looked at them like they were insane. "Are you seriou- Never mind."

With that, I turned and darted back through the trees, hearing them set off in pursuit. It would be easy enough to lose them in a crowded area, so I changed my direction to the nearest village. No matter how much I had enjoyed Snow's company, I had to keep moving. Maybe I would cross paths with her in the future, help her and her prince take back the kingdom.

Then again, heroics wasn't really my style.

I would figure it out. Eventually.

.oOo.

I sat against the tree, listening patiently as Henry berated me with questions whilst the lost boys attempted, and failed, to climb a rope.

They couldn't even climb a rope they were so spastic.

"So, so you were running from Peter? Which is why you know him? Because you met him in the Enchanted Forest? When he was recruiting lost boys? What happened? Where- "

I sighed in exasperation but understanding, waving a hand to cut Henry off. I tried to bring out my Storybrooke side when I spoke to him, knowing the assassin me wasn't exactly a kind and considerate woman filled with rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers.

"Slow down, mate. One at a time. Yes, I was, still am, even if it isn't very successful, running from him. I'll save the 'why' for another conversation. So, yes, that is why I know him. Yes, I did meet him in the Enchanted Forest when he was recruiting lost boys. And what basically happened was I followed some creepy music to a bonfire in the middle of the night, met Peter Pan who already seemed to know me, don't ask me why I have no fucking clue, talked to him for a bit and then went back to my sorry excuse for a home. That's it, really." I lied. I think it was more that I was in denial, rather then an outright lie. I wasn't going to tell him that, though. He still looked confused.

"So- Ow!" I snapped my head up as a boy, Devin, I think his name was, starting pocking Henry with a spear. I narrowed my eyes on him, but he didn't seem to notice me. He would when my fist connected with his face.

"So your the kid Pan has been looking for all this time?" He laughed viciously, poking Henry back off the log.

"Ask him," He replied, breathless. The boy took a swipe at him, making me ease onto the balls of my feet, starting to stand up. "Stop it!" Henry yelled, as the other boys stop prancing about and started to gather around.

"If you can't handle _this_," He said, giving Henry another jab of his spear, "How are you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you?"

I shoved off the tree and walked towards the boy, grabbed the spear out of hands, hit him on the back and then over the head with it before kneeing him in the stomach, using the momentum to flick my leg up and kick him in the face. Some perks of remembering, I guess.

The boy fell to the ground, clutching his face as I threw the spear on the floor, starting to walk away.

"Challenge," I heard a him announce, making me pause mid stride, and turned around to see Devin standing back up, dropping his hands from his face.

"Well, if you want a concussion, I'll be all to happy to oblige." I replied, ignoring the boys sending each other excited glances. "Maybe a coma, if I'm feeling generous." Another boy stepped out from the ranks, calling challenge, and then flanking Devin. His nose was crooked and red, making me smirk slightly He was the boy I had punched in the face when I was with Neal. "Are you sure, mate? You don't look too good."

He sent me the dirtiest look possible before gesturing to one of his friends, who walked over to Devin and punch-boy, standing on their right. I saw Henry sending me worried looks out of the corner of my eye, and gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to the boys, my face smoothing over.

"You wanna set down the rules then, Devin, is it?"

He walked forward, motioning to one of the boys watching to throw me a stick.

Oh joy, I'd always wanted a stick.

I caught it with ease, spinning it in my hands before planting it on the ground, leaning against it. I motioned for Devin to continue, registering the boys wary glances and the audiences gleeful ones.

"Rule number one. No Killing."

I sighed with mock disappointment. "Wheres the fun in that?"

He ignored me.

"Two. The challengers and the challenged are the only ones in the fight."

I sighed again. "Now you're just being boring."

"Three. It's over when the opponent is unconscious."

"You _do_ want to be put in a coma." I smiled sardonically at him, even as he continued to ignore me.

"The fight starts now."

I tensed up as they began circling around me, spinning the stick in my hands, trying to get a feel for the wood and the weight. It was light, but heavier on one side on the other, so not balanced. The wood was supple from use, which was a plus. Bad side, it would snap under too much pressure.

I slid a glance at Henry, who was watching from the crowd with wide eyes, praying he wouldn't try to jump in and save me if I got hit.

The first boy swung his stick horizontally at me from behind. I span around and blocked it, looping mine over his and pressing the end into his shoulder blade, forcing him to his knees. I pressed it into his back, using it as leverage to swing myself over and shove my feet onto punch-boy's stomach, flipping backwards over him with my stick and cracking it over his head. I turned around, easing onto the balls of my feet as Devin approached, not sparing a glance for the boys on the floor.

He swung at me, but I blocked it with my forearm, ducking under the next swing and kicking him in the side and using the heavy end of my stick to hit him on the other side of his body. He doubled over, breathing heavily, before jumping at me, his stick raised. I looped the arm holding the stick around his neck and swung myself onto his back, grabbing the other side of the stick and pulling against his throat. He gasped, choking and clawed at it, stumbling around. I held my position, locking the stick in the crook of my elbows, increasing the pressure on his throat. Finally, he slumped to the ground, his body going limp. I leapt off him before he hit the soft bark floor, landing lightly on my feet, my own stick falling to the ground with a soft thud.

I looked up to see the lost boys all silent, staring at me in awe. I blinked. "The fuck you all looking at?"

We all looked down as Devin groaned, rolling onto his back as he stood up, rubbing his neck. He glared darkly at me, no doubt for humiliating him in front of his little chums.

"Not bad." A familiar accented voice called from the crowd, and I turned to see Felix smirking at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't hope I was a disappointment. I am out of practise, after all. If you want a challenge, I'll be all too willing."

He laughed slightly. "Unfortunately for you, I'm needed elsewhere." With that, he turned and walked out of the camp, gesturing to the boys to continue their previous 'festivities'. I walked back to Henry who was staring at me like I'd grown two heads.

"I-I didn't know you could fight like that."

I gave a small, rueful smile. "I do it all the time in your story book."

"Yeah, but, not like that."

I frowned. "Like what?"

"I guess I just haven't seen anyone fight like that before. David always fought with a sword, and Marie-Margaret always fought with a bow and arrow. No one fought with their, their…"

"Bodies?" I guessed.

"Yeah."

"Well, fighting is about knowing your body just as much as your weapon. I usually use daggers, but I don't have any on me." It was true. The dagger I usually kept in the waistband of my jeans was gone, courtesy of Pan, no doubt. "Some people are better fighting with smaller, stealthier weapons whilst others prefer larger, slower moving weapons. It all depends on your preference, size and balance. I used to have a katana, back in the Enchanted Forest." Henry looked thoughtful.

"Could you… could you teach me? If we get back home?"

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "_When _we get back home."

.oOo.

"You've got to be kidding me." I glared at Pan, clenching my jaw. "No way in hell am I staying with you." I was standing on the balcony of his tree house, the lanterns hanging everywhere casting a golden glow over the camp, a gentle warm wind stirring my hair. Pan looked at me from under his eyelashes, a small dark smirk curling at the corners of his lips.

"Well, it's either here, or with Felix. Your choice."

I threw up my hands in exasperation. "I can sleep on the ground perfectly fine. Hell, I can sleep on the floor of this bloody treehouse. But there is no way that I am sleeping with you." I dropped my hands and looked around, the quiet buzz of the lost boys chatting below surprisingly familiar and… comforting.

Wait, no.

No nono.

Not what I meant.

Wait…

Was it?

FUCK.

What the hell was going on.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a lady sleep on the floor?" Pan smirked, feigning ignorance to my internal struggling, but I didn't buy it. I bet he knew exactly what was going on in my head.

Double fuck.

"That's not a good enough excuse." I gestured to the hammock slowly swaying in the warm breeze. "That is only big enough for one person. You. I'll sleep on the floor. Goodnight. Wait- I take that back. Badnight."

Just as I turned around, Pan appeared in front of me, way to close in my personal bubble. I raised an eyebrow. "What."

He slowly walked towards me, and with every step he took, I took a step back. I froze when my back touched the wooden railings of the balcony. He slid his arms around my waist, ignoring my my muffled cry of protest.

"Felix told me you were challenged today." He murmured, dark satisfaction lighting in his gaze. He then narrowed his eyes and his arm tightened around me, his eyes flashing dangerously. "When are you going to stop denying that you belong here?"

"I _don't _belong here."

"Yes, you do." He breathed against my lips, his eyes darkening. He pulled away after his lips briefly brushed mine, and walked over to the hammock, lying down with ease.

"You can come willingly or not." He drawled out, an undercurrent of dark amusement in his tone as he shut his eyes, his hands behind his head. I sighed in exasperation, knowing if I started running he would just catch me. I walked over in irritation, gingerly sitting down on the edge of the worn fabric before kicking my legs up, facing away from him. My entire body was tense as I tried unsuccessfully to hold myself away from the middle, as not to touch him. I let out a cry of protest as he sighed with irritation, his arm wrapping around my waist as he smoothly rolled on top of me, his cool breath brushing across my cheekbones.

"You might as well get used to it, love." He sighed, before rolling onto the side so I could breath again. He still didn't let go of me, and held me against him. I held my arms against his chest, which was the best distance I was going to get, considering every time I tried to move away, either the hammock would make me fall back into Pan or Pan himself would.

"Sweet dreams, Ari."

.oOo.

**The more you guys review, the faster I update mates- HOPE YOU LIKED IT **

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**


	7. Henry the Crappy Assassin

**Hey guys, feeling generous so I decided to write another chapter for you. **

**READ THIS- Guy-rabies is a nasty disease you catch around too many guys.**

**I also put in a movie reference. If you can guess it I'll give you a metaphorical biscuit. A hint- it's disney. ****Review you guess and I'll put in something of your choice into the next chapter... because I am that kind.**

**REVIEW REPLIES-**

**Captain Squishy- Fight that writers block, mate. STAY STRONG. And I'm glad you enjoy reading my crappy fan fiction too :)**

**Jane southers.1 - Go for it :D**

**Songbook12- I try my best :)**

**FluffyHanyoEars- what a wonderful laugh you have.**

**ENJOY, MY CHUMS.**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Pan slowly opened his eyes to the warm morning air, a mellow sunrise slowly rising over the mountains, casting a golden glow over his balcony. The lost boys in the tents and in the trees were uncharacteristically quiet, the only sound there soft breathing and the occasional mumble as one of the boys began sleep talking. A gentle breeze brushed past him, ruffling his hair as he closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of warmth on his face, a sensation he never usually encountered. The weather in Neverland was volatile, humid and stormy, never this mild. He could vaguely feel the waves lapping gently on the shoreline, and the wind gently passing by, stirring the leaves on the trees.

As another soft breeze brushed by his face, his eyes snapped open as someone in his stirred in his arms, murmuring quietly. He looked down as Ari hid herself in his arms, his shirt fisted in her soft hands. He unconsciously tightened his arms protectively around the girl, his legs entangled with hers as she breathed softly, her face unusually tranquil. He looked at her, dark triumph lighting in his gaze as she buried her face in his neck, a dark smirk curling his lips. He knew she would deny everything profusely when she woke up, but that was the fun of the game. He also knew that she could never sleep properly without him, no matter how much she said she could.

Dreaming of Neverland came with a price, as did all magic. Should someone dream of Neverland, the sleep they tried to gain from resting never came. They were technically _in_ Neverland with him, awake in their incorporeal forms, so they never actually slept. Ari dreamt of Neverland every time she wasn't with him. She could never sleep.

His arms curled possessively around her waist, keeping her close as his breath stirred small tendrils of her hair. He wanted to stay like that for eternity, with his arms around her slender figure, and her warm body pressed against his chest. He didn't want to leave her, and she sure as hell wasn't leaving him. His eyes narrowed with annoyance as he recalled her outright refusal of her place in Neverland among the lost boys. She belonged in Neverland and she belonged to him, and nothing she could say or do would ever change that.

He stiffened as he felt a departure from the realm, deep under the sea. A mermaid, no doubt, and setting of for the direction of the mortal dimension. He glanced down at Ari's slender figure, his body screaming at him to forget the mermaid and stay with her. It took all of his willpower to release his arms from around her, chuckling darkly when she whimpered from his absence and held onto his shirt tighter. He gently pried her hands off him, and stood up on the balcony's wooden floor, caressing her angular cheekbone with unreadable eyes. He pulled himself away from her sleeping form and swung over the balcony railing, dropping over 40 feet to the ground of the camp with a light thud. He already felt like a part of himself was missing without her, as he had for thirty years.

He turned to see Felix sat on a log by the unlit fire, sharpening a wooden spear, glancing up at him without surprise from under his hood.

"Someone's leaving Neverland." He announced, walking up to him, careful not to be too loud as not to wake up the other boys. Felix frowned, placing the stick down on the ground and standing up from the log.

"Where?" He asked, with narrowed eyes. "How shall we stop them?"

Pan shook his head, thinking. "It's too late for that. We need to get word to our friends on the ground."

"Storybrooke?" Felix asked, no small amount of disdain lacing his tone. His belief in John and Michael's ability to carry out Pan's will was not strong, to say the least.

"They can handle this." Pan reassured him, smirking slightly. "All it does is move up our timetable a touch. We need to get Henry ready." His smirk widened as he remembered Wendy. "And I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage."

* * *

Ari P.O.V

I woke up slowly, gentle light filtering through my eyelids as I sighed deeply. The hammock felt amazing, and for the first time in forever, I had actually _slept. _Like, really slept. I shifted onto my back, the gentle light warming my skin as the hammock swayed gently. I knew I was in _his_ bed, but he was seemingly absent so I decided to ignore that fact.

Ugh, I didn't want to get up.

I slowly opened my eyes, remembering I needed to look out for Henry. Leaving him alone for any amount of time was dangerous, considering all the things he'd been though while I _was_ around. Getting kidnapped, shooting an arrow at Pan, being the target of Rumpelstiltskin, getting poked with a stick. I didn't want to know what would happen if I wasn't.

I forced myself out of the bed, rubbing my eyes, feeling incredibly awake. I had no idea how I slept so well, considering I had been suffocated to death all night by Pan, who hadn't let go of me even once. Asshole. My bare feet touched the warm wooden floor, as I kicked my shoes off yesterday when I was about to go to sleep by the fire. That was when Pan showed up and teleported me to his treehouse balcony. Because he is a dick.

I padded across the floor to the wooden double doors that went into his treehouse, swinging them open. It looked the same as usual; table, chair, giant tree branches curving into the structure, creating strangely beautiful windows around the place.

My eyes flicked to where clothes had been flung onto the table, frowning in confusion as I saw the clothes were too small to be Pans. I walked over to the desk, brushing my messy hair back over my shoulder and peered onto it, spotting a piece of folded parchment lying next to it. I reached out for it, narrowing my eyes in suspicion as I picked it up. I was fairly certain it wasn't going to blow up in my face, but still. I slowly unfolded it, reading the cursive message in the middle.

_'To the girl sleeping in my bed, _

_Get dressed or I'll dress you myself.'_

My mouth threatened to drop but I held it in check, chocking slightly. The cocky bastard.

I decided to weigh my options. I could either not get dressed and risk him stripping me and end up getting dressed after all, or I _could_ get dressed and boost his ego to mount everest, like it wasn't already there. I sighed in irritation, my mind made up as I eyed the clothing in mild disgust. I picked it up, gingerly, and held it out in front of me. It was a long sleeved v-neck top, made of a soft cerulean blue fabric. My eyebrows rose. How the hell did he know my size?

I rifled through the rest of the clothing, finding no bra, to my irritation. I pulled my black shirt over my head, glad to be out of it, in some sense. Deciding to create a bra rather then go bra-less, I started hunting around the room in search of a knife of some sort. I pulled open a drawer, with nothing but maps in. I pulled the next one down open, finding quill pens and ink pots. I tried the next one, only to frown when it wouldn't budge. I looked down at the drawer, seeing a worn keyhole underneath the handle. Knowing Pan as I did, I had a feeling he would carry his keys everywhere with him, not hidden in the same room. Curiosity got the better of me as I attempted to pull it open again, but to no avail. I pulled open the draw with the quill pens in it and took two, shutting it closed again. I inserted one into the keyhole and put in another at an angle, twisting it around and then attempting to turn the first one without snapping them both.

Having picked many locks before, it wasn't too long before I heard a quiet click in the keyhole. Opening the top drawer I put back the pens, and then pulled open the one I unlocked, somewhat curious to know what Pan had stored away in his desk drawer. I narrowed my eyes as I pulled out a familiar dagger, the one I had had tucked in the waistband of my jeans, before Pan confiscated it. I searched around the drawers, finding a letter, a small brass and blue gilded box, and a rolled piece of parchment. None of it seemed of any value. I left it open, taking my dagger over to my shirt and using it to tear it up into one long strip.

I tied it around my chest and down to the top of my ribs, tying a knot at the end. I grabbed the blue shirt and pulled it on, my makeshift crop top showing in between the V. I quickly tugged off my skinny jeans, well aware Pan could walk in at any moment. I pulled the other pair on, the faded tan fabric surprisingly comfortable. I pulled on the lace up boots, tying them in a practised knot as I sat in the chair. I had no idea why he wanted me to change, but I wasn't exactly objecting. Getting out of my old clothes felt amazing.

I returned the dagger to the drawer, still confused as to why it was in there. As I shut it, I heard the lock click again as it closed. I turned around, seeing a trap door on the floor and pulled it open, a thick vine rope falling down into the camp. Sighing with resignation, I sat on the floor reaching out to the vine, twisting it between my legs. I had never been afraid of heights, but they could've at least built some stairs. I jumped off the side, slipping down the rope with ease, my hands getting caught on the occasional leaf. I landed at the camp with a light thud, looking around to see the lost boys starting the fire again and lighting the torches as the sky grew dark, large storm clouds covering the sky in a thick, dark blanket.

Oh joy. Violent storms. What happened to the lovely weather?

I searched the camp for Henry, spotting him sitting alone on a rock facing away from the other boys, not that I could blame him. He didn't look happy, from my angle, which was never a good sign. I made my way over and sat down on the ground, opposite him. He glanced up at me, worry on his face.

"Everything alright?" I asked him, resting my elbows on my knees. He shook his head.

"No. Last night, Devin came up to me and handed me a mirror, said it was a message. Wait- where did you get those clothes?" He said. My eyebrows rose.

"Devin? Oh and… Um, Pan gave them to me."

To my surprise he just nodded and continued. "I looked into the mirror, and I saw both my mums and Marie-Margaret. They spoke to me. Said they were coming for me."

I laughed. "Sounds like Regina's style. I told you they would come- why are you upset about it?"

"Because Pan's going to do something bad to them, I know it." My eyes widened and I sat up, putting my hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. The poor kid had enough to worry about.

"Hey." I said softly. "Regina and Emma can take care of themselves. So can Marie-Margaret. Regina is the _evil queen_. Renowned throughout the Enchanted Forest for her skill in magic and… death and destruction but lets forget about that. Emma is the product of true love, and a thief turned sherif. Marie-Margaret is Snow-white, an incredible archer and fighter, and is the most brave woman I've ever met. So let's face it. If you should be worried about anyone, it's Pan, considering what your family is going to do when they get here. Which they will." I finished, surprising myself. I had never been great at the whole, 'I'm here for you' speech, considering the only one I've ever been there for is myself.

Forever alone.

Henry nodded, smiling at me gratefully as I removed my hand. I glanced over his shoulder as I saw a familiar figure walking towards us.

"Alert," I hissed at Henry. "Demon boy heading this way."

He turned around as Pan reached him, glaring at the immortal demon child. "Walk with me, Henry?" He asked, looking at me even as he addressed the boy. "I have somewhere I'd like to show you."

He probably meant hell.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Henry snapped, glowering at Pan like a boss. He raised an eyebrow, an amused smile curling at the corner of his lips that only I noticed.

"And why is that, Henry?" He asked, his face sincere.

"You're lying to me." He started, scowling. "My family's here. On Neverland. I know it."

Pan looked from him, to me and then back again. The question was obvious. 'Have you told him?'

I attempted to look innocent, even though I actually hadn't run off to find Regina and then somehow teleported her back again without him noticing. It was like walking past the police and trying not to look guilty. Pan turned his attention back to Henry, obviously accepting my answer.

"Why are you so sure, Henry?" He asked, softly.

"Does it matter?" He replied. I had to hand it to him, Henry was winning this battle of wills.

"No." Pan shook his head. "But, if your family is here, Henry, why haven't they come for you?"

Why did the bastard continue to play dirty?

"Maybe you're keeping them from me." Oh, I didn't doubt it.

"Henry, I promise you, I'm not holding your family prisoner." Of course he wasn't, but that didn't mean he wasn't keeping _them_ from Henry, which was no doubt exactly what he was doing.

"Why do you keep disappearing into the jungle?" He shook his head in frustration and stood up, pulling me with him. "You're hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is." And with that, he pulled me along into the jungle away from the camp.

* * *

"Henry this is a bad idea." I hissed at him from behind the tree. "You don't even know how to walk silently, let alone tail anyone!"

"Then teach me!" He hissed back.

No way was I teaching him how to be an assassin. He could stay crappy at walking silently.

I nudged Henry as Pan and Felix began approaching our hidden spot. It was a bad idea to follow either of them, and I was seriously hoping Henry didn't expect me to stalk Pan. Felix I could deal with, however.

"Head to the other side of the island and deliver the supplies." I heard Pan announce to Felix, his voice way too loud to be sincere. I wasn't buying whatever they were trying to pull off, but Henry insisted. Pan and Felix stopped in front of us, standing in between the two trees that signified the path through the island.

"Understood." Felix replied, his club still slung over his shoulder. I was surprised it wasn't stained red with the amount of people he'd knocked out with that bloody log. "Anything else?"

He leant closer to Felix. "Be certain Henry or Ari don't find out what you're up to." Felix nodded and began to walk up the path, leaving Pan by himself, who walked back to the camp. I could've sworn his eyes passed over the tree, increasing my suspicion. I wanted to find out what they were up to, but more the ulterior motive. I had no doubt this little escapade of Felix's was just a set up. Even so, Henry dragged me along after Felix, running through the undergrowth.

* * *

I stopped Henry with my arm as Felix brought us to a large wooden treehouse, torches set outside illuminating a ladder leading into it. We had been walking for over 10 minutes, hiking around fallen trees and up hills and under stone tunnels.

I raised an eyebrow as Felix 'accidentally' dropped a bag he had been carrying outside the treehouse as he walked away, continuing down the path. When he was out of sight, Henry ran forward towards the fallen bag and searched it, turning towards me, confused as he held up what looked suspiciously like a peach.

I made a confused face right back at him before we whipped around as a faint cough came from above. I slowly inched towards the ladder, hearing the coughs getting louder and more distinctive. Henry walked past me, looking anxiously around for any signs of lost boys. I shook my head.

"We're clear. Lead the way, Columbus." Henry shot me a dirty look before walking up the bamboo ladder, bag in hand. I followed soon after, somewhat weary of what would be up in a treehouse in the middle of a jungle.

"Who are you?" I heard Henry announce as I reached the top, straightening up. My eyebrows rose as I took i the scenery.

Pink.

Lace.

Floral.

I resisted the urge to begin retching.

My eyes found a young girl lying in a vintage frame bed, her blond hair spilled out onto a dark pink pillow. What the fuck. I folded my arms and leant back on a polished dresser behind me, surveying the scene with the permanent expression of, 'I really have no idea what the fuck is going on.'

"You're not supposed to be here," She whispered, looking from Henry to me and then back again.

"I know, I-I thought Pan might be keeping my family here- why are you so far away from the camp?" He asked, adjusting the bag's strap on his shoulder.

"I-I'm sick. And he's afraid someone might catch it." She said weakly, her hands intertwined resting on her stomach. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have guy-rabies? I bet you have guy-rabies."

Henry ignored me and the girl sent me a confused look.

"Who are you?" He asked, sitting down on her bed, setting the bag down next to him.

"Careful Henry," I warned. "I'm not going to be happy if you catch guy-rabies."

He ignored me again and motioned for the girl to answer.

"I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling."

My eyes widened and then shut in resignation. "Oh, I am so glad children didn't grow up hearing this fairytale."

She looked at me again. "Who are you? Pan doesn't normally let girls onto the island." She asked, confusion furrowing her brow.

"I'm Henry," Henry answered for me. "And that's Ari, she followed me though a portal."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "_You're _Ari?"

I raised an eyebrow again. "My reputation precedes me." I said, not exactly comfortable with her knowing who I was.

"I-I thought you'd be younger." She said, staring at me with an unreadable expression.

I looked at her, deadpan. "Sorry to disappoint. I'll just time travel back a few years, make sure I get the right age for you."

"Shut up, Ari. What's wrong, Wendy?" He asked her, concern in his voice as he turned back to the matter at hand.

"Guy-rabies," I sang under my breath, stopping when Henry shot me a glare.

"It's the island, Henry. Magic is fading. I've been here a long time, but… for some reason it's affecting me more then the others."

I frowned. "The magic feels fine to me."

"Ari, Shut up!" Henry hissed at me.

"You look like him," Wendy said, ignoring my interruption, gazing wistfully at Henry's face.

"Who?"

"Your father."

"You- You knew my father?"

"We were friends." She sighed. "A long time ago. When he was just a little bit older then you. He saved my brothers from danger- he would do anything for my family."

Wendy was laying it on pretty thick, if she was trying to persuade Henry into doing anything for her. Unfortunately for me, it seemed to be working. Unfortunately for her, I could tell when someone was fake coughing.

"A-Are you going to be ok?" Henry asked, anxiously leaning forward.

"You should go." She said, sadly.

"Maybe there's something I can do to help- "

"Please, I don't want you to catch what I have." Guy-rabies. "Pan is already doing everything he can. It's the magic here… I fear it is not enough."

Ok, I really wasn't buying this shit. Her fake cough needed serious improvement.

"There has to be something I can do-!"

"Please, go. Before you both become ill." It seemed like she was trying to get rid of us, and I was all too willing to oblige. Henry nodded and stood up, leaving the bag on the bed.

He walked to the ladder and I began to follow, pausing when Henry turned around.

"I'll come back for you," He said, causing Wendy to look at him in what he would think was hope, but I saw desperation. And I didn't like it at all. "I promise."

.oOo.

Third Person P.O.V

Pan watched as Ari jumped down the hole in the floor instead of using the ladder, her eyes narrowed in thought as she followed Henry back to camp. He knew she didn't believe it, but that was fine. It was Henry he had to convince.

He stepped out from behind the screen, walking up to the nervous girl lying in the bed.

"Well done," He praised, as dark smile curling at the corner of his lips. "Couldn't have played the part better myself. Oh, and that bit about Baelfire. Well done, really."

Wendy sat up in the bed, pushing the covers down. "I don't like lying to him."

"Don't think of it as lying. More, providing motivation."

"Motivation for what?" She asked, worry creasing her brow as she thought of Henry.

"Henry has the heart of the truest believer." He said, leaning on he bars of her bed frame. "I need to control that belief."

Wendy frowned, thinking of the white haired girl that had been in the treehouse moments before. For someone so seemingly gentle, power seemed to thrum under her skin in dangerous waves. "And Ari? Why is she here?"

Peter's eye darkened. "She's mine." Wendy winced, knowing Ari wasn't the best subject of discussion with him. "Now, back to your cage."

* * *

**As usual, the more you review the faster I updatteeee, and tell me if you want more Third Person/Pan POV shit :)**


	8. The Return of the Dick

**Sup guysies :3 **

**First off, I am SO sorry for not updating, I've been caught up with so much school work and textiles and whiz like that. **

**Ok, apologies over. The return of the dick is, guess who, TALLEN. But in a flashback, guys. just, btw. **

**Ok annddddd, more Pan POV, and I was thinking about doing the 'henryisactuallypanindisguise' thing from Pan's first person instead of third, what do you guys think?**

**review replies-**

**TheWickedHeart: Good good, I have more for you here, *trollface extreme***

**Songbook12: Understandable. I feel for your friend. Be careful around guys. Oh, and your fake cough was beautiful, darling.**

**FluffyHanyoEars: Thanks :D And um, glad to see its "catching" LOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Guest: Cheers, friend.**

**Musicallover17: Here you are, bro. Knock yourself out.**

**Wishmaster 17: Thanks mate :) Updating for you now :)**

**Guest: Thank you to all of you :D**

**Captain Squishy: Pan POV shit coming up!**

* * *

"Are you serious?! I shouted at Pan, my hands knotted in my hair as I tried to refrain from punching him. Repeatedly.

I had stared in stunned silence as Peter had explained, with a perfectly straight face, that Henry needed to save magic because magic was dying and the lost boys were dying and Wendy was dying.

For fucks sake.

"Out of all the bullshit lies," I laughed in disbelief, "You choose to make Henry think he's doing the right thing by helping you. Why does he have to be a part of your _fucking games?!_" I shouted, beyond furious.

I had completely ignored all of the boys as they returned to their previous activities, an excited buzz among them. Henry had gone off with Pan somewhere as I started walking towards Wendy, completely and utterly ready to strangle her. That was when Peter had teleported me up to his fucking treehouse, which had mysteriously gained a bed, and here we were now.

I glowered at Pan who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he stared at me from under his eyelashes, his expression for once, deadly serious. When he spoke, his voice was deceptively soft.

"He needs to save magic, Ari. Or Wendy will die, then the lost boys, then me, and the everyone else, including you."

"Ha," I laughed disbelievingly, bordering on hysterical. "Bullshit. Oh, and you can tell Wendy she needs to work on her fake cough, because it's_ fucking shit!" _

I held my ground as he pushed of the wall, fury clouding my better judgement. There was no way in hell Henry was going to be dragged into any elaborate scheme he had planned. I didn't look away from his dark gaze, registering the predatory glint in his eyes as I struggled to resist taking a step backwards.

As he reached me, he slid a strong arm around my waist and brought his other hand up to brush my cheek lightly. I froze, trying to cling onto the small sliver of control I had left. I shivered involuntarily when he brought his lips to mine, gently brushing them once, feeling him smirk darkly and cursing myself inwardly.

"I'll let Wendy know," He murmured, his lips brushing my ear.

At that moment in time, his voice snapped me back into a sane frame of mind. I shoved him away, hard, and then brought my fist back before smashing it into his jaw, a faint stinging sensation clouding my knuckles. Any normal man would've fallen to the floor in pain, clutching their broken jaw. Peter, however, just looked pissed.

"You shouldn't have done that, love." He laughed darkly, regarding me. "Keeping you here is probably the best idea anyway," He mused, smirking as he began to walk out the balcony door.

I clutched my head in disbelief, staring at his retreating back in outrage as I realised what he meant.

"You can't keep me here!" I shouted at him, my hands knotting in my hair. He stopped walking and turned around, his face murderous.

"Watch me." He said darkly. I knew I was treading on dangerous ground, but at that moment in time, I couldn't give a shit.

Hell, I _wanted_ Wendy to die.

"Why?" I asked lowly, anger bubbling up to the surface.

He laughed darkly, and the next thing I knew, I was being slammed against a wall, his hand either side of my head, his arms forming a cage around me.

"I told you," He said, one of his arms wrapping like a steel band around my waist and pulling me against him, the other tangling in my hair as he tilted my head up towards him. "You're not leaving me again. Not ever."

With that, he pressed his lips fiercely against mine for a fraction of a second in a bruising kiss, before he retracted his arms from around me and walked through the doors outside to the balcony, jumping over the railing and down into the lost boys camp below.

As soon as I heard him leave, I ran to the wooden doors and smashed my fists against them, trying desperately to get them open as hysteria rose in my throat.

"HENRY!"

* * *

_"I'm getting what I need and I'm going." I said, running around my room, grabbing my armour, cloaks and everything else. Everything I didn't need would stay. I hastily filled my duffel bag with all my old things, running a shaking hand through my hair. I had to leave as soon as possible, or he would catch me._

_"You can't run from him, Arilis." I heard Rumple say gently to me from the doorway. "He will find you."_

_I shot him a glare so full of hatred he took a step back. "I can and I will. I have been for two weeks now. Ever since I broke free from the enchantment you cast on me, so you can save the 'I know what's best for you' crap, and fuck the hell off. I'm leaving in a minute anyway." I replied, slinging my bag across my shoulder and reaching under my bed for my weapons case, trying in vain to steady my shaking hands. I knew he knew where I was, but I couldn't get caught, which was why I wasn't staying._

_I had returned to Rumpelstiltskin's castle after having realised all my old weapons were here, having officially left two weeks ago when I broke free of his enchantment. I rifled through the trunk, strapping a dagger to my waist band, sliding a small one up the stretchy black fabric of my sleeve and another in my boot. I ignored the swords and arrows, reaching for the katana hiding in the bottom, slinging it over my back. _

_I walked to the doorway, shoving past Rumpelstiltskin as I ran down the stairs and out the front door, mounting my horse and riding away, ignoring Rumpelstiltskin's last shout to me._

_"No matter how long it takes him, he will find you, dearie!"_

_Third Person POV_

_Peter Pan landed lightly on her large glassless windowsill, his height no matter in comparison to the large arch in the wall. His eyes narrowed as they scanned around the room; the wardrobe had been flung open and the chest of weapons pulled out from under the bed. Their were clothes strewn over the floor and scattered shoes laying everywhere. He hopped down from the windowsill as Rumpelstiltskin entered the room, face furious. _

_"Leave. Now." He demanded, his hands clenched into fists. _

_Pan cocked his head in mock thought, walking deliberately towards his son, a dark scowl on his face. "No, I don't think I will." He said sardonically, his sarcastic smirk turning sinister. "Now, let's make this easy. Where is she." He asked darkly. It was a demand, not a request._

_"I don't know. She's been running ever since she broke free of the enchantment I… cast on her." Rumple spat, his hands clenched tightly into fists. You should know that."_

_Pan's eyes darkened as he took a step closer to Rumple, his stormy grey eyes swirling dangerously. "I do know that. I asked where she went."_

_Rumple leaned forward, and hissed back at him, "I don't know." And with that, he turned and stalked from the room without a backwards glance._

_Pan surveyed the room with fury, knowing Ari would be long gone by now. He would find her, no matter what it took, no matter where she ran to. He turned to leave when he saw a folded piece of parchment on the windowsill, with the name Pan addressed on the front. He walked over to it with narrowed eyes, picking it up and opening it, his eyes scanning down the page._

_I'm not yours and I never was to begin with._

_Go ahead and try and find me. You won't. _

_Arilis._

_It sounded like a challenge, and he was all too ready to play. He put the letter in his pocket and jumped back onto the windowsill with narrowed eyes. She could run all she wanted, but he would always find her._

_He tilted off the window into the open air, soaring back to Neverland. _

* * *

I yelled out in frustration, throwing the chair yet again at the door in a vain attempt to get it open. I had also tried jumping out the windows, which was probably suicide, but their seemed to be a force field around the treehouse preventing me from leaving. The doors wouldn't open, the hatch in the floor wouldn't open, and every time I went near the bloody windows, I got FUCKING ELECTROCUTED. Like _fucking _RAPUNZEL IN THE BARBIE MOVIE.

I had picked the lock on his locked drawer again, expecting my dagger to still be there, but all that remained in the drawer was the old letter and the blue and brass little box. The parchment that had previously been in there had disappeared, along with my dagger. I had a feeling I knew what was in the other two items, but I didn't open them. Regaining my memories was bad enough, I didn't want to have to relive them as well.

"HENRY!" I shouted desperately, banging my fists on the wooden doors as I sank down the wall, my forehead falling defeatedly against the door as the blood on my knuckles stained the wood. Henry. I had failed him. I could only hope Emma and the others would be able to get to him before Pan did.

_Pan._

Anger surged in my chest as I thought of the devil boy, about to kill the one person I cared about most.

With the exception of David Cameron of course.

Everybody loves David Cameron.

With renewed anger, I kicked, clawed, punched and threw things at the doors, windows and hatch but nothing would open, and all I ended up with was bloody knuckles and a broken ankle from kicking the door so hard the spell around the treehouse rebounded and threw me against the other side of the room.

Now, I was crumpled on the floor with a broken ankle and blood everywhere.

Joy.

I used the nearest floorboard crack to drag myself forward, hissing slightly through my teeth as pain spiked in my ankle. I used my other foot to propel myself along, wincing in surprise when an unexpected pain came from that leg as well. I dragged myself over the wooden floor over to the bed, hoping maybe I could pull myself onto it. I reached the side of it and clawed at the white downy, the blood on my hands and unknown blood on my forearms blooming on the soft white fabric as I pulled myself into standing position, holding my ankle slightly above the ground as unanticipated pain ripped through my body.

I turned around and fell backwards onto the bed, the soft material sinking under my weight as I dragged myself onto it, pulling my leg up after me and resting it.

Henry.

What was I going to do?

If Pan got what he wanted from him, which no doubt included his death, then Emma and everybody else would become irrelevant to Pan, resulting in _their _death. And then, if it's not already, my residence on this god forsaken island will become permanent and Peter will drop his 'well behaved boy' act, which I wasn't looking forward to.

I sank into the pillows and shut my eyes, involuntary exhaustion weighing down my limbs as any coherent thoughts I had left slowly filtered away to mind numbing blackness.

That fucker…

Pan… I bet he… damn sleeping spell…

* * *

_"Hmm, let me think." I sighed in mock thought, pressing a finger to my chin. "Oh yeah. No." _

_I turned to leave, stalking towards the guards guarding the exit from the great hall, slowly sliding the small, thin dagger I had down my stretchy black sleeve, aware that the guards were about to block the exit before I left. New guards, by the looks of it. Considering I had killed the previous ones only three weeks ago._

_"Arilis! I have something you want." _

_I quirked an eyebrow, a half smirk curling at the corner of my lips as I paused mid-stride, curiosity igniting. Then again, that wasn't always a good thing. Curiosity killed rat, or cat, or something stupid. "Do you now, Tallen? Tell me," I started, turning around to face him. "What is it that you have?" I was radiating hostility. "And if you're messing me around, I'll kill you, not just your guards. We both know I'm capable; I mean, look what happened last time."_

_I inwardly smiled as I heard the guards shift warily on their feet, holding their weapons tighter. Tallen's hand resting on his sword didn't go unnoticed either. he returned my gaze steadily, increasing my curiosity. I made a point of moving the blade in my arm back up my sleeve, resisting the urge to laugh as I saw the leader of the thieves visibly gulp. _

_"I have information." He began, removing his hand from his sword and folding his arms. I eyed him wearily, seeing the glint of an ulterior motive shine in his eyes. I decided to cover up my unease with my wit and charm._

_"I'm thinking, if you summed up all the information you knew, it would fit on a post-it note."_

_He decided to ignore my wit and charm. "Information you would very much like to here. Concerning getting away from a certain friend of yours." He said, a small smirk curling at the corner of his mouth, making me increasingly suspicious as he approached. "Peter Pan, I think he goes by?"_

_Quick as a flash, The dagger in my sleeve flew past his face, drawing a crimson line deep into his cheek as it embedded in the wall behind him. _

_"Be careful how you proceed, Tallen." I warned, flexing my hand. What would he know about Pan? How did he know about Pan? Said thief turned to the wall behind him with disinterest and then gingerly bringing his hand to his face, noticeably wincing when it came back stained in red. He wiped it on his armour, deciding to ignore the rest of the blood as he turned back to me. _

_"Here are my terms. I tell you what I know about, lets say, an escape plan, and you do one small thing for me in return." He said, his hand returning to his sword. _

_I raised a speculative eyebrow. "Really." I deadpanned, doubt dripping from my tone. "And what could I possibly offer you in return?" I asked sarcastically, folding my arms. I didn't trust him. But, then again, he was the leader of the Scarlet Dusk. Hardly someone worth trusting._

_Tallen smiled slightly. "Its simple." He said, meaning it wasn't. "Your necklace."_

_I raised an eyebrow once more. Ok, so maybe it was simple. "My necklace."_

_He nodded, slowly approaching me, ignoring the blood that had started dripping off the side of his face. His footsteps echoed in the deathly quiet hall, the sound ricocheting off the stone walls. "You're necklace, Arilis. That's all I ask. Then, I'll tell you all I know." He coaxed, reaching for me with a gentle hand. Narrowing my eyes, I took it._

_Well, I took his wrist and flipped him around, forcing him to his knees and whipping the dagger I had in my belt out and pressing it to his neck. "That's all you want, fine. Have it." I reached for the long, strange brass chain around my neck and snapped it, dropping the rough edged moonstone into his palm. "But if you double-cross me, Tallen, I'm going to kill you." I said calmly, releasing my dagger from around his neck and stepping back, allowing him to stand up. The usual weight of the necklace around my neck felt strange, no matter how light the object. "Now. What do you know?" _

_Tallen stood up, waving a hand to the guards that had been readying there weapons at me, unsure of what to do._

_"Rumour has it the Evil Queen's about to set a one hell of a curse off." He said, rubbing his neck, unknowingly smudging blood around it in a line from the cut on his cheek. I motioned for him to go on, not sure where he was going with this. "People say it will transport everyone from this realm into another. There you have your escape route. Pan doesn't know about the curse, therefore when it hits, you'll be gone and he will have not a clue where you've vanished to." _

_Well. I didn't see that coming, but I wasn't complaining. "Is that it?"_

_Tallen shook his head. "No. The curse will be broken by Snow White's daughter, when she reaches her 28th birthday." He said. Snow-white and Prince Charming's daughter. Why was I not surprised? "It's an escape, for a time." He continued. "The best part is, none of us remember who we are. You can forget everything."_

_I resisted a smile. Go Regina. By setting a curse, she had unintentionally given me a gift, one which I was all too ready to receive. _

_Without a final look at Tallen, I turned and walked out of the throne room, and this time, the guards didn't stop me._

**_Third Person POV_**

_Pan eyes swirled dangerously as he watched Ari walk out of the throne room, her jaw set and her eyes determined. Every tiny molecule in his body was screaming at him to go after her, to touch her, kiss her, to take her to Neverland with him, where she belonged. It was the closest he'd ever been to her in two years, ever since she broke free of his son's enchantment, and had turned fifteen the day after. _

_She looked older. Stronger. Faster. Her cheekbones were higher, her hair longer. His eyes narrowed as he remembered that he wouldn't see her for twenty eight years. Twenty eight years on the two he had already lived through it would feel like a part of him was missing. _

_He stepped out from behind the pillar he was leaning against, his jaw clenched and his eyes dark. it was taking all of his willpower not to kill the thief standing in front of him with blood dripping down his cheek, deal be damned. _

_"I got what you wanted. Now, your end of the bargain." Tallen said to the boy, the necklace still clenched in his fist. Peter withdrew a map out of his pocket, and threw it to the man, who hastily opened it. "This will lead me to the fall?" He asked, acting like a child on his first christmas. Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes and then shove a sword in the man's chest. "Yes. Now, the necklace."_

_Tallen threw it to him without a second thought, not taking his eyes off the map in his hands. He paused a moment, and looked up from the parchment. _

_"Why did you need the necklace, anyway? Couldn't you have just taken her then?" He asked, remembering the threat he had promised Arilis when she had denied him what he wanted. _

_Pan jumped up onto one of the windowsills, putting the necklace into a blue and brass box he had in his pocket. "The necklace you have just given me will let me find her wherever she is. I would've taken her now, but the curse doesn't just uproot everything it touches- everyone with ties to the Enchanted Forest and the Evil Queen gets taken by the curse." He said, running a hand through his hair as he looked out the window to the skies he would be flying in moments later. "Even if I were to, she would be taken from me. Again. Just like when she was born." And with that, he jumped off the window and flew back to Neverland. _

* * *

"Piss off…" I mumbled, feebly banging my blood-stained fists against whoever was holding me, muttering curse words under my breath at the offender.

"Ari! Arilis!_" _I vaguely heard someone call me, but it was like I was 3 feet underwater and my ears had popped, making everything sound distant and blurred. "Ari! For god's sake, what happened to her?" I absentmindedly recognised the voice from somewhere. It felt like it should be important, but all I could focus on was going back to sleep.

"Pan. Just a sleeping spell, it appears." Another voice sounded from above me somewhere, one that caused me to frown in part disorientation and part distaste, as I didn't like the voice. It was familiar… In a bad way.

"Just a sleeping spell? Not only are her arms bleeding severely, but there's a gaping cut in her leg and I'm pretty sure her ankle isn't supposed to look like that." Another irritated voice sounded, sharp, feminine and articulate with a razor edge to her words. The second voice spoke again.

"I'm fairly certain that was her own doing- Pan would never hurt her. The barrier you broke down after you went on the balcony was keeping her trapped. Without the magic that she sealed off inside herself, she would never be able to break it. No doubt she attacked it physically, which, as you can see, didn't turn out well."

I felt as well as heard the man holding me speak again. his chest vibrating against mine.

"So? Heal her!"

Again, the voice I didn't like spoke. "I can't. Not only did she seal off her magic, but before that she cast a spell that prevented anyone from directly using magic on her. The only person that enchantment doesn't work on is Pan himself."

My rescuer sighed in annoyance. His irritation was palpable, even to me, even if I was delirious. "Can she heal herself?"

"No."

The man sighed again, louder this time. "How do we get her to wake up? We can bind her arms and the cut on her leg, but it would help if she was conscious. There's nothing we can do for her ankle."

Cuts… cuts everywhere. I laughed feebly. I had hurt myself more then I thought. Good. I hoped the tree house was a mess.

"Well, the fastest way would be to slap her, I suppose, but if- "

My eyes flew open as a sharp pain jolted through my cheek. Everything rushed back in a tidal wave as my vision blurred into focus, colour swarming into my eyes as I saw Neal looking down at me, slight regret written on his face.

"Henry- Henry!" I shouted in alarm, suddenly fighting out of Neal's grip as I struggled to stand up.

"Woah- No, I wouldn't-"

I attempted to stand, my feet touching the ground as I choked back hysteria, looking widely around for any sign of Henry. All I saw was Team Good and… Wendy?

"You!" I gasped, futilely trying to run over to her as I put weight on my broken ankle, collapsing to the floor as white hot pain seared up my leg. I felt crusted blood on my knuckles and arms, trying in vain to push myself up, but to no avail. The wounds on my arms and legs began to start gently bleeding as they opened up, reminding me that I had hurt myself more then I had first thought.

"Jesus, Ari, attacking the girl is going to get you nowhere. Look, we have a plan, and you can join, but we need to get you sorted out first, ok?"

I felt Neal wrap his arms around me and lift me up, walking over to the nearest bedroll where he hesitantly set me down, trying to avoid putting pressure on any of the points where I was bleeding.

I sat, glaring daggers at Wendy from across the camp. "Fine. But she better not be coming. If she is, don't be surprised when a dagger or large rock ends up embedding in her skull."

Neal laughed slightly, healing next to me as he pushed up the sleeves to my previously blue top. They stuck to my skin, peeling slightly as the blood had crusted my arm and my top together.

Ugh, that was disgusting.

He pushed it up to my elbow before walking over to a few lost boys that were laying unconscious on the ground and taking there water skins and scarves. He walked back over to me and poured it on my arm, hesitantly cleaning the blood around the wound using his finger tips, making me wince a few times.

Henry. Gods, Henry. We needed to find him and get him back before Pan killed him, or worse, but whatever he was planning, I knew it was nothing good. I glanced back to the others, who had gone back to talking to Wendy. Judging by their serious expressions, they were plot forming.

Five million minutes later, Neal had been cleaning gingerly around everywhere _but_ where I was cut. I could tell that he was hesitant to touch it in case I went insane with pain and killed him or something. I sighed, loudly.

"Neal, get it over with. I'm an assassin, for gods sake. I've had worse."

* * *

**Review, I update broskis. Tell me if you want more flashbacks and whiz :D**


End file.
